Blooming Love, oh, and Calculus
by cursedgirls13
Summary: Eren, a charming boy known for his outstanding athletic abilities, but not for his brains, struggles with his advanced calculus class. So why not get the smartest kid in the grade, A.K.A. Mikasa's "worst enemy," to tutor him? [ereri; high school au; shy!Levi]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! I'm here with this high school AU starring Eren and Levi. I'm also here losing my mind over this story.**

**I made Levi Mikasa's younger, smarter brother (idontregretanything). Kyoki, my bestest friend in the whole wide world, and I agreed that he and Mikasa would be siblings who like to pick on one another just for the laughs and if they're bored; every once in a while, they'd come to school with a bruise or cut sincerely made by one another （ ****´∀｀） ****\- Makoto**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Attack on Titan/進撃の巨人****.**

* * *

**Blooming Love...oh, and Calculus**

Sixteen-year-old Eren Jaeger is a hard-working, intelligent student with a schedule filled with AP classes, though his academic side is heavily disguised by his incredible athletic abilities. He's the best player on Shiganshina High's lacrosse team. Handsome, boyish features and a warm, friendly personality makes Eren popular with the lovely young ladies of Shiganshina High School.

Sounds like a perfect and charming guy, right? Well...a word about that "intelligent student" remark.

It's true, but there's this one subject that he passes with luck, and that subject is called _calculus_. _AP_ Calculus. The thought of this killer math class is enough to make Eren shiver, which he does as he looks at tonight's homework.

"How do I get by?" he asks to no one in particular at the end of class, storing away the piece of paper into a binder. His blonde, blue-eyed best friend, Armin Arlert, happens to sit right next to him.

"You must at least be listening to the teacher. Or your subconscious is soaking up the information."

"Did you see my last test score? I was third on the test rankings," Eren says wistfully. He had gotten a 71, but at least his parents didn't take it hard. One glance at his math homework sends them running away.

"Eren, that's great! Well, at least for this class."

"Yeah, but the person behind me got a 49, Armin. _A 49_."

"I'll admit that that test was made for someone incredibly intelligent. Perhaps the reincarnation of Einstein." Armin shrugs. "Well, it's not like my test score was any better." He had ranked second last calculus test with a 79.

"I think the one who ranked first was…" The blonde thinks for a moment. "Levi."

"Mikasa's brother?" Eren inquires. Mikasa is their best friend, but they don't hear too awfully much about her academically-skilled brother. Levi is also in Eren's AP Chemistry class, his name always at the top of the rankings, while Eren is a close second. He just can't seem to pass the other boy.

"Yeah, him. I caught a glimpse of his score," Armin leans in, "and it was _perfect_."

"He got 100 on that test? I'm not surprised." That test was literally impossible. So many equations and numbers, they all got jumbled up in Eren's head. He actually started to think that his teacher was the devil himself.

"By the by, isn't Levi Mikasa's younger brother?" Armin asks, curious. Eren nods, then glances over at the dark-haired boy before looking back at his friend.

"Obviously."

Armin lets out wheeze, trying to keep himself from laughing, and Eren backtracks, flustered. "Not that it's an insult or anything." He's never been the one to verbally abuse, even unintentionally, people he doesn't know well.

"Actually, mentioning that he's younger could be an insult to Mikasa."

That's right. Levi is in a lot more AP classes and has outstanding grades. He's easily the smartest kid in eleventh grade, despite being only fifteen.

"Exactly." The brunet shivers, imagining what she would do if she overheard this conversion. "She isn't really close to him, is she."

"In some cold, distant way, she probably is."

"You're confusing me." Eren brushes it off. "Anyways, did I mention that if we don't bring up our scores soon, we could be kicked out of this class?"

"Can they really? Wouldn't there be more people than they can hold in the lower classes?"

"This semester, maybe, but next semester starts next week."

"Oh, that's right. And there are a lot more lower classes than higher ones. Well…" Armin trails off, getting a thoughtful look on his face,"I'll probably just go to the math labs after class on Tuesdays and Thursdays. What about you?"

Eren frowns. "The math labs should help you, but they didn't help me too awfully much," he sighs dejectedly. "I need a private tutor or something. I'm calculus-challenged."

Armin glances away from Eren for a second before getting that sparkle in his eyes. "You know who the best tutor would be?"

"Who?"

"The kid who always gets the highest marks on every single calculus test given to us."

"You mean, Levi? Isn't that treading on thin ice?" Especially since he and Mikasa aren't exactly the best of siblings.

"Not if you need math help. Badly," Armin points out. "Besides, it's not like he's a total stranger, we've met him once or twice. And you have one other class with him, yeah?"

"I guess so…"

His parents are close friends with Mikasa's parents, so they know about Mikasa and Levi. Eren also recalls the several times going over to Mikasa's house to study with Armin and her, and since they usually stayed a little into dinnertime, he would occasionally see Levi moving around in the kitchen, making dinner silently. Also, the brunet has been Levi's science partner, once. He remembers the dark-haired boy as friendly in a shy, quiet way.

"Fine, I'll ask," Eren resolves, sitting up. Then he hesitates.

"Just go! The worst thing he could do is say no."

"Okay, geez!" The brunet stands up, making his way to the back of the classroom. He nods at Marco Bodt, one of his good friends and teammate on the lacrosse team, when the freckled boy smiles kindly in a brief greeting.

Eren feels a bit nervous as he gets closer to Levi, who quietly reads a book at his desk. But...well, he needs major math help. Badly.

"Hey." The brunet stops next to Levi. The dark-haired boy immediately glances up, startled. He pushes his glasses up to bridge of his nose.

"Hello, Eren." He looks tentative as he closes his book. "So…?"

"To get straight to the point, I need help with calculus," the brunet explains. "Major help. I barely passed the last test."

"...So you want me to tutor you?" Levi asks softly.

Eren nods quickly. "That would be nice."

Levi pauses for a moment, probably thinking this decision over, especially since it's so sudden. The brunet sees him hesitate, then the dark-haired boy exhales quietly. "Sure, why not."

"Really? Thanks." Eren feels internally grateful. And so relieved. Maybe there's hope that he'll make it through AP Calculus, even if it's only a tiny sliver.

"Mm-hm. I heard that they're going to start kicking out kids who don't get passing grades." Levi frowns. "I don't think that's too terribly smart on their part. How will they get enough kids to actually make a class?"

"All I know is that I'm not going to fail this class. The lower classes are too easy," Eren says with a shrug. "I like challenges, so I was hoping to stay in this class for a little longer."

Levi places his book into his messenger bag, then looks up at the brunet. "Alright, how about tomorrow at my house? You have lacrosse practice today, right?"

"Yeah...how did you know?"

"Mikasa's team meet was postponed to earlier for today. Besides, her track meets and your practices usually go on at the same time." He adjusts his glasses again.

"Right." Eren laughs sheepishly. He had forgot that he sees Mikasa after practice on his way to the locker rooms. "Tomorrow it is, then."

"I'll be waiting with bated breath," Levi says jokingly with a small smile. "Now I better get going, Mikasa is almost off track meet." He grimaces for some reason.

Yup. There's definitely some rotten, polluted air between these particular two siblings.

"Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow."

The dark-haired boy grabs his messenger bag and stands. He makes his way down the aisle between the desks, the sweater around his waist swishing slightly. The brunet finds himself staring, but immediately shakes himself out of his stupor.

"So I take it went well?" Armin asks as Eren comes back to his desk.

"I have hope that I could possibly stay in this class a little longer."

Eren just hopes that Levi has a lot of patience.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! I love Eren and Levi way too much for my own good. It's rather unhealthy, to say the least.  
**

**I should mention this now: Mikasa has her long hair. For some reason, I think that Eren has a thing for people with dark hair (justlikejeannot). But that's just me (ㆁ****ᴗㆁ✿****) Not to forget, Hanji is sort of gender-neutral. I'm basing her/him off of the manga. You'll see so in one of Eren and Armin's many conversations. - Makoto**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Attack on Titan/進撃の巨人****.**

* * *

**Blooming Love...oh, and Calculus**

"Ugh…"

A loud groan resounds around the room. A tanned hand shoots out of baby-blue comforters to slap around the nightstand in a lame attempt to shut the dang alarm clock up and off. Finally giving up, Eren abruptly sits up with a harsh sigh, pushing unruly chocolate locks out of his eyes. He calmly turns off his alarm clock, then flops heavily back onto his bed, placing a hand over his closed eyes.

He has not a single clue as to why he set his alarm clock for 5:45 in the morning.

A sudden, icy chill washes over his arms, now out of his warm blanket, causing a jarring shiver to rack his body. Even a long-sleeved shirt can't wield off the freezing morning air. With a wet cough, Eren removes the hand over his eyes, now realizing how mucus-y his throat is. It's something that usually occurs when he first wakes up.

The house is silent, but Eren already knows that his parents are still asleep. He always manages to wake up before them, alarm clock or not, and that annoys him to no end. He even manages to wake up before his father, who is an on-call doctor.

It's dark outside, and the sky filled with clouds, as seen from the window across Eren's bed. It makes him want to stay underneath his warm covers and never come out. But he sighs, once again, kicking off the comforter and swinging his legs over the side of his bed, slowly standing up. He winces, hearing the loud cracks from his scarcely used ankles in the otherwise silent room. Quietly, he opens the door to his room and makes his way across the hallway to the bathroom to freshen up.

Once he's back in his room, chocolate locks now in its usual neatly tousled state, Eren goes to his closet to take out a fresh uniform―navy blazer, white dress-shirt, crimson tie, black slacks―and changes out of his night clothes.

As he ties a simple Windsor knot, the brunet remembers that he has a study session with Levi this afternoon. Then Eren recalls _attempting_ to do his calculus homework the night previous, before dragging himself to bed.

Over at his desk, he makes sure he has everything packed for school, keeping a close eye on his writing utensils. The last time he forgot them, he had to borrow a pencil from Armin who gave him this whole lecture on how he should be more careful and attentive to his belongings. A lot of apologizing came from Eren's part. Ever since then, the brunet has been paranoid about triple-checking everything since then.

As quietly as humanly possible, he walks down the hallway and down the stairs with his messenger bag slung over his shoulder. Once downstairs, he makes his way to the kitchen and turns on all the lights, resting his bag on the back of a bar chair. He goes into the pantry for a box of cereal and places that on the island in the kitchen, on his way to the fridge to grab some milk.

Eren begins to mull over all of last night's homework as he grabs a bowl from the cupboard.

He did everything, right?

He pours cereal into the bowl, then milk.

There was a worksheet for history―he grabs a container off the bar counter―and finished up the chemistry lab... For Spanish, there's a quiz today, and Eren made sure to study all the material they had learned for the past two weeks, and then he blindly finished calculus homework. So yeah. He got everything done.

Eren takes out his retainer and puts it in its container and takes a spoonful of cereal. His mother actually trusts that he'll brush his teeth after every single time he eats, which he does. He's just surprised, since, as a teenager, he's expected to be rowdy and loud and not caring. Although Mom begs to differ and believes that he's a lot more responsible now, so Eren is happy.

"Up so early, sweetheart?" Speaking of Mom…

"Good morning, Mama," Eren greets his mother, who stands at the kitchen entrance in a green v-neck and dark jean capris, her thick chocolate hair (much like his) in its usual side ponytail. She walks over to her son, and he gives her a kiss on the cheek.

As she walks to the cupboard to get a bowl, he remembers.

"Oh, Mom, I probably won't be home until late," Eren mentions. "I'm getting calculus help."

"You got someone to help you out?" Mom asks, pouring cereal into her bowl.

"Mm-hm."

"Oooo, who is it?" She gives the brunet a knowing look and smile. Eren laughs, embarrassed, even though he knows she's joking.

"Levi. Mikasa's brother."

"He's in your calculus class?"

"Yeah."

"I'm happy you're getting some help." She shakes her head. "That math teacher of yours has me on edge."

"Don't worry, I'll bring up my grades."

"I know you will. Just try your best, okay? I'm just satisfied to know that you're in AP Calculus. It's a very hard class."

"You have no idea."

Eren glances at the oven clock. 6:28. Man, time sure flies by, must've been all that thinking about homework.

"I think I'm going to start heading to school." Eren walks with Armin, and it takes about five minutes to get the blond's house, then another fifteen to get to school.

"Alright, have fun at school, Eren. And try not to give Levi a hard time."

"I'll _try_. I can't guarantee it." His mother gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"That's better than not trying."

* * *

The walk to Armin's house is nice because of the cool breeze and the morning fog. It causes Eren's cheeks to turn a healthy rosy shade.

"Hey there, friend!" his best friend greets cheerfully, standing in front of his house.

"Hey, Armin. Aren't you freezing standing out here?" They start walking towards school.

"No. Why, are you cold?"

"For now I'm not, but that's because I'm walking."

"Ah. I see." From then on, both boys walk in peaceful silence, just enjoying each other's company.

Eren shoves his hands into his coat pockets, the cold starting to numb his fingers and turn them an unsightly cherry-red. He can see his breath forming a cloud every time he exhales. Ever since he was kid, these clouds amused him to no end and they still do, even as a junior in high school.

As he and Armin approach the front gates of the school, the blond spots their other best friend with her familiar red scarf and beautiful dark hair, waiting for them.

"Hey, Mikasa!" Armin greets, waving.

The dark-haired girl snaps out of her trance, smiling and waving back at the two boys.

"Hello, Armin, Eren," she greets when both the blond and brunet are a couple feet from from her.

"Hey, Mika." Eren nods in a greeting. He would wave, but his fingers might fall off.

All three friends walk onto the school campus, going over to their usual spot under a huge oak tree. The tree is ginormous and probably as old as Eren's English teacher, but it kindly shades them from the sun and rain, which the brunet is hoping will fall from the ominous clouds from above. Rain is another piece of nature he loves and will always enjoy.

"Do you think it will rain?" Armin asks, reading Eren's mind.

"I hope it does," the brunet replies, squinting his eyes slightly as a particularly strong gust of wind blows his hair back into his eyes.

"Don't worry, I think it will." The blond peers up at the sky above. The school bell rings, a five minute warning telling all the students to hurry to class.

Mikasa changes her grip on the strap of her messenger bag. "Let's get going, shall we?"

"We shall." Armin brings his attention to the sea of teenagers making their way into Shinganshina High.

Eren nods in agreement. "Yeah, I better head over to the locker rooms." Armin and Mikasa have history class together for their first period, lucky them, so they not only get to walk together, but they get to stay warm.

"Okay, we'll see you later," Armin says, waving as he and Mikasa head to the main building and squeeze their way through the crowd of students. Eren waves back briefly, before shoving his hand into his pocket and heading over to the far right of the building, the direction of the gigantic field behind it, to his first period.

* * *

Eren exhales deeply, pressing his forehead to the cool surface of his desk.

"Armin," he says, turning his head to look at the blonde seated across from him, "I actually got half the answers on my homework correct."

Armin looks sheepish. "I only got nine answers out of sixty problems. So I think that's pretty good." The brunet sits up, glancing back at Levi who sits at his desk, looking over a paper (probably tonight's homework) while waving his mechanical pencil between his thumb and pointer finger.

"What do you bet that he got every single answer correct and he understood everything the teacher was talking about?" Eren looks back over to Armin, who holds an amused smile.

"I bet a million dollars. I mean, seriously though, do we really need to ask that? That question already had an answer before you asked it."

"You know?"

"Yeah, I know." Both boys laugh.

"So I guess I'll be staying back today," Armin says. "I bet the math labs are going to be _packed_."

"I know, right? How Mrs. Gaertner," their AP Calculus teacher, "is going to help thirty kids understand _again_, is a mystery to me."

Armin shrugs. "This is my first time in math lab since I wasn't smart enough to start going at the beginning of the semester. You're lucky that Levi is nice enough to tutor you."

"I just hope that he can tolerate me."

"I'm sure he could wait an eternity for you to understand a single calculus problem. Have you seen his best friend?"

"Oh, you mean Hanji? Yeah, I have AP Chem with both of them," Eren says, leaning back in his chair. "He kind of scares me."

"...Isn't Hanji a girl?" Armin asks, giving the chocolate-haired boy a weird look. Eren pauses his rocking on his chair.

"I actually have no idea. 'She' wears a boy's uniform."

"So? Ymir does, too."

"Yeah, but Ymir is..._Ymir_." The brunet shrugs, and Armin laughs at his attempt to find a fitting description for their tomboyish friend. "Anyways, I should go over to Levi."

"Have fun," Armin croons. Eren lets out a mocking laugh.

"Have fun doing calculus? Never." He stands from his seat, grabbing his messenger bag and slinging it over his shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alrighty."

As the brunet makes his way to Levi's desk, the younger boy starts putting away his homework in his binder.

"Hello," Eren greets upon stopping next to Levi.

"Hey. Ready to have your brain majorly fried?" asks the dark-haired boy, standing and placing his bag on his shoulder. He grabs his binder and hugs it to his chest.

"Oh, gee. Sounds like fun," Eren replies in a monotone voice. Levi smiles, his usual small, shy grin.

"Let's get going."

* * *

The walk to Levi and Mikasa's house is actually pretty comfortable, considering Eren never really took the time to get to know his best friend's sibling. Levi is quiet at first, and Eren is the one starting conversations, but once the smaller boy gets comfortable around the brunet, he adds comments here and there.

"Alright, you've been here before, so make yourself comfortable," Levi says, using his house key to open the front door and hold it open for Eren. "I have to clear off the table."

He closes the door and quickly takes off his shoes, making his way into the depths of the house. Eren takes off his own shoes in a much more relaxed manner. He knows their house well and goes to the living room, where Levi clears the low table of books and other litter lying around.

"This is so annoying…" the dark-haired boy mutters to himself, placing books and papers in neat piles. "Mikasa and her clutter...I swear I just cleaned this table off…"

Eren smiles in amusement, watching as Levi makes his way upstairs with an unruly pile of books and papers in his arms. Sitting down, the brunet places his bag at the end of the table with a sigh.

Today's class was rough with even more complicated equations and figures and whatnot. It really drains a guy, you know?

Levi comes back downstairs, and Eren wonders how he's not cold with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows like they always are. His tie is gone and the dark blue sweater usually tied around his waist is draped over his shoulders.

"So did you get a single word that Mrs. Gaertner said today?" he asks, sitting down across from Eren, who shakes his head. "Okay, that's fine. We'll just start from the beginning." Despite that, the dark-haired boy appears weary.

For the next hour, Levi explains the differentiation and integration of functions involving multiple variables, rather than just one, to Eren who listens attentively. The younger boy elaborates the concepts in a way that a thirteen-year-old could understand. It sounds insulting, but it's actually very constructive in Eren's learning of advanced calculus. There's a bit of struggling and re-explaining during his explanations, but Levi shows how surprisingly patient he is, and Eren is very grateful for that.

"Done!" the brunet whoops in triumph, leaning back into his chair. They're done with homework, he actually gets what the heck he was doing, and all the equations and numbers and letters finally make sense!

"Feel better now?" Levi asks with an amused smile.

"A lot better. You have no idea." Eren gets an embarrassed look on his face. "Thanks a bunch. Now I'll finally be able to understand what's going on in class."

"Glad I could help." The dark-haired boy opens his mouth, then hesitates. "Would you...like to continue studying together? I don't mind, and I'm usually not too busy after school."

"Sure. That would be nice. Besides, I feel like you'd probably teach me more in a week than Mrs. Gaertner did in three months."

Levi gives a soft laugh, before nodding. Eren feels a smile unconsciously make its way across his lips.

"It's a plan, then."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! Wow! Would ya look at all that wonderful feedback! ｡ﾟ✶****ฺ****.ヽ****(*´∀`*)ﾉ****.✶ฺ****ﾟ｡ ****Thank you all so much for it, you have no idea how much I appreciate it!**

**Another thing I don't regret doing to Levi in this story: making him shorter than his usual 160 centimeters. I figure since he's fifteen, and 160 centimeters is his height as an adult, I should make him a bit shorter. Boys tend to grow in early to late high school, early college. Oh, Levi, how I love to mess with you, and how I love you so. - Makoto**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Attack on Titan/進撃の巨人****.**

* * *

**Blooming Love...oh, and Calculus**

Levi sneezes, covering his nose and mouth with his elbow.

"Bless you."

"Excuse me," the dark-haired boy thanks the polite response, shaking his head lightly while sniffling.

It's cold outside, but he has a strong immune system, so he doesn't bother rolling down his sleeves or putting on his sweater. Besides, he enjoys the cool air and relishes it before the hot summer comes, even if its arrival is several months away.

"Aw, that was _so_ cute! Like a mouse," Hanji squeals, referring to his friend's sneeze. Levi believes he sounds more like a balloon losing air, but apparently not. Or Hanji is bored and feels like getting on his nerves.

The dark-haired boy gives the other a look, pushing his glasses up. "I'm going to kill you."

"With adorableness!" The brunet grins broadly and throws his arms around Levi, who feels like a fireplace. "You're _soooo_ warm!"

"I guess that's one of the many perks of being vertically challenged..." Hanji holds the other boy closer with a contented sigh.

"Ah, well, I'll be staying like this until you need to go home with Mikasa."

"Suit yourself," Levi says, placing an elbow on one of his raised knees, long used to the brunet's antics. He cradles his chin on his palm and relaxes.

Both boys sit in peaceful silence, Levi starting to zone out, while Hanji soaks up his body warmth. The track team passes by with agile footfalls and bouncing ponytails, Mikasa being one of the many people running their first of three miles. The boys' lacrosse team plays on the huge field just behind the running track. The air is humid, indicating that it may rain soon. Not to mention the grey clouds that cover every inch of blue sky. The sunlight is very dull, if not barely there.

Hanji breathes in the thick air, smelling the distinct scent of rain, while catching the fruity fragrance of Levi's shampoo as well. The brunet enjoys as the two aromas mix to create a unique and calming scent, sweet candy apple overpowering the musky aroma of incoming precipitation. He still stays attentive to his surroundings and watches as the lacrosse game happens on the field. It's easy to spot out a lithe and graceful figure dancing around his teammates, who are acting as the opposing team.

"Would you look at that," Hanji remarks in awe, breaking Levi out of his daydreams.

"Hm? What's up?"

"Who's that dude?" The chocolate-haired boy points to the figure still maneuvering around people, all who are a bit taller than himself.

Levi blinks and narrows his eyes, looking a little closer as the boy on the field smoothly sidesteps an opposing teammate before spinning and tossing the ball into the goal at record speed. The goalie barely has time to react.

Levi squints, catching "Jaeger" on the back of the boy's jersey. It's a challenge to see any facial features from underneath the helmets that all lacrosse players are required to wear.

"You mean Eren? He's in our chem class, Hanji," Levi states flatly, glancing back at the brunet.

"Oh, that's true! Eren Jaeger, right?"

"You have a terrible memory."

"I'm hurt." Hanji places a hand over his heart, mocking said emotion. "Besides, that's not it. Of course I remember him, it's just that he looks so different on the field, you know?"

Levi looks back out to the field, where Marco and the other members of the boys' lacrosse team gather 'round and slap Eren on the back for his outstanding performance. Now, the grey-eyed boy can see all of them clearly because of the lack of helmets.

"I guess I can see that..." Levi agrees, albeit hesitantly. Hanji beams in response.

"I haven't really got the time to talk to him, but from what I observe, Eren is an interesting character, isn't he? Doesn't he seem...like the perfect guy?"

"'Perfect'?" Levi questions.

"Mm-hm!" Hanji nods quickly, his ponytail bouncing. "I feel like there's something more to him."

Levi gives the brunet a questioning look and a small frown, before turning back to see the track team come around again. He stays silent, not really knowing how to react to that. Especially when it's about someone he barely knows.

* * *

"So...how did the study session go?" Armin asks as he and Eren walk over to the brunet's house. The boys plan to study and play around, as Armin will be staying the night because his uncle is out of town on a business trip.

"You were right. Levi was really patient with me. And my calculus-challenged brain."

"See? What did I tell you? Hanji and Mikasa are very important factors in his life."

"Mikasa? That's harsh."

"You know it's true. Besides, haven't you seen the occasional bruise on his cheek or arm?"

"No...well, I don't pay attention to detail, okay? You make it sound like she's bullying him."

"That's her job as an older sister."

"To push around her little brother? Ouch. What's up with you today, Armin?"

"What, I'm supposed to be nice to you guys now?" The blond grins widely.

Eren snorts and laughs. "I guess that's what best friends are for. To give you a reality check."

They reach Eren's peaceful household, where the brunet fishes his house key from around his neck, opening the door and holding it for Armin, who thanks him.

"My nose is running from the major temperature difference," Armin sniffles, taking off his shoes with Eren following suit.

"Well, can your nose slow to a walk until I get Kleenex?" The brunet walks up the small amount of steps into the main part of the house.

The house is empty, seeing as his father is at work and his mother is probably out grocery shopping. She should be home soon.

"It'll try."

Eren laughs, quickly walking to the closest bathroom to find a box of life-saving Kleenex that'll rid Armin of his temperature-confused nose. The brunet grabs the the box from the bathroom counter and hurries back to his blond friend.

"Here, for your walking nose." He hands Armin, who sits at his desk, the Kleenex.

Taking the box gratefully, the blue-eyed boy loudly blows his nose, while Eren smirks amused at the honking. He removes off his socks and tosses them into the hamper next to his desk, then goes over to his bed, slowly and painfully lying down on his stomach.

"Ow," Eren says calmly, wincing as he takes off his blazer. At the base of his bed, a wooden chest sits, and that's where he places his outerwear.

"Did you get_ that_ banged up in lacrosse practice?" Armin inquires, sniffling and tossing a tissue into the wastebasket near the leg of Eren's desk.

"_Arrrrrmiiiin_," the brunet whines, "they hurt me so much! I got whacked with a lacrosse stick on my back, then somebody tripped me and I got a face full of dirt, and then people started slapping my back, where I got whacked."

Armin snickers. "Oh, yeah, I saw that faceplant. I wish I caught it on camera." The brunet has the beginnings of a bump forming on his forehead, but it's not too obvious. Yet.

"Meanie." Eren sticks out his tongue childishly, moving to fold his arms underneath his chin.

"I'm just_ kidding_. I was worried that you might've broke something."

The brunet grins, watching as a concerned expression comes over Armin's face. He's always worrying about Eren's well-being, seeing as the taller is usually the center of destruction, and it touches the green-eyed boy deeply.

"Nah, I'm fine. Several large bruises and bumps will pop up tomorrow, though."

"You'll survive. Now," Armin rummages through his messenger bag, "we had chemistry homework, right?"

"Yup." Eren reaches for his own bag, pulling it over to himself and poking around for his chemistry binder.

"It was a worksheet on what elements can bond together to make real compounds," he says, unclipping binder rings and taking out the assignment.

"Right. I'm on…" Armin rolls over to Eren's side on the brunet's desk chair, "number six."

"I'm on seven."

"Alright, then I'll finish up one more problem…"

* * *

"What are you working on?" Mikasa asks her younger brother, who sits at the dining table frantically scribbling something on paper, while chewing on something crunchy from the bowl next to himself. She leans over his shoulder, observing as he writes down multiple answers with shocking ease.

"Chem homework," he replies, swallowing whatever he was eating. Corn chips.

Mikasa knows that Levi gets the major case of the munchies whenever he does thought-provoking homework. She figures he must have an extremely high metabolism since he never seems to get fat, and he doesn't do any sports or exercises besides the ones required in P.E.

"Fun," she remarks dryly, walking into the kitchen.

Levi rolls his eyes at his sister's expertly covered sarcasm, going back to writing down formulas and snacking on salty chips.

He ponders about the next study session with Eren, and what they've been learning for the past two days. It is becoming rather difficult for Levi to come up with explanations the brunet might understand, so he has been beginning to plan beforehand. At their first study session, he surprised himself by whipping up all those painless explanations and was even more shocked to see the comprehension in Eren's bright eyes.

Tomorrow is Saturday, so he won't need to worry about teaching Eren new material until Monday, when Mrs. Gaertner will most likely dump fourteen pages of homework on them. No exaggerating. She's a nice teacher, but an unreasonable one.

He exhales, finishing up the last formula, then reaching over to grab his binder and unclipping the rings to place the piece of homework in its rightful place. Besides the occasional clinking of silverware and ceramic from the kitchen, courtesy of Mikasa putting the dishes away, Levi can hear the steady beat of rain on the roof.

He takes out his calculus notes and homework from his bag, on the chair next to himself, to prepare for their next session.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! This is just a small update (sorry if you are disappointed), and it includes how I think Sunday mornings would go for Eren and Levi with their families （ ****´∀｀） ****\- Makoto**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Attack on Titan/進撃の巨人****.**

* * *

**Blooming Love...oh, and Calculus**

It's Sunday morning when Levi looks out the window of the kitchen, watching as raindrops fall from the sky at a steady rate. He rather likes the cold and rainy weather, especially after long, hot, and dry summers.

Blowing a lock of dark hair out of his eyes and pushing up his glasses, he reaches above on his tippy-toes to reach for a pan in the cupboard. He brings it down, closing the cabinet doors and placing the pot on the stove.

Levi knows that Mikasa's favorite breakfast includes pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon, but she doesn't get to eat it often, as she usually wakes up late and only has time to grab something small, like a granola bar, on her way out the door.

Yeah, sure, the two Ackerman siblings fight and bicker and like to get on one another's nerves, but they respect each other to some degree. To the degree where Levi will make Mikasa her beloved breakfast foods, just to make her day a little bit better.

He hums slightly to himself, going to the refrigerator to gather all the ingredients he'll need. Mikasa should be up in half an hour, so that should be enough time to get the pancakes and eggs ready…

* * *

"Have you noticed that breakfast is technically 'break fast'?" Eren asks his Einstein question to Armin, who is, of course, Einstein himself. The brunet takes in a spoonful of oatmeal that has chunks of brown sugar floating around.

"Yeah, that's ironic, isn't it?" comments the blond, picking up his piece of whole wheat toast, the butter taking its time to melt. "They say that breakfast is the most important meal of the day, but you actually don't have a decent meal unless you wake up at five in the morning. Everyday."

Eren glances at the oven clock. 5:34. "True story." Armin nods at the brunet's response, taking a bite of toast.

"Well," he chews and swallows, "I think it's called breakfast because you just grab it and...'break fast.'"

"Oh, good point!" Eren laughs at the revelation.

"Good morning, my boys!" The brunet's mother enters the kitchen, giving both Armin and Eren kisses on the cheek.

"Good morning, Ms. Carla."

"Morning, Mama."

Eren's mom smiles brightly. "I take it you two had a good night's sleep?"

"Oh, yes. We are conscious enough to perceive the meaning of 'breakfast,'" Eren replies with a grin, while Armin laughs around his toast.

"Ah, of course! How the most important meal of the day cuts into your sleep?" she remarks, playing along with her son and his friend, while going over to the cupboard to grab a bowl.

"That leaves the question: is sleep or breakfast more important?" Armin declares, after swallowing his food.

Eren takes in another spoonful of hot oatmeal. "Sleep is more important because you technically get rid of food by running it off, and I am not about to start dozing off in class, thank you very much."

"That's true," his friend agrees.

"Once you hit the sack, you sleep like a log, dear," Eren's mom teases him.

"Yeah. You didn't move _at all _last night," Armin snickers. "This morning, I was debating whether I should've poked you to make sure you were alive."

"Gee, thanks, Armin," Eren gripes dryly. Then he lets out a sneeze, covering his nose and mouth, of course. When he was younger, his mother had made sure that he will never sneeze without covering his mouth. And that's how Eren came to absolutely loathe it when people don't cover their mouths as they sneeze. It is nasty and unsanitary and other people can get sick, and it's just..._ugh_.

"Ow." He winces and rubs his throat. It's only a reminder of the sore throat he was sporting yesterday.

"Here, sweetheart." His mother offers him medicine in cough-drop form.

"Thanks, Mama." Eren takes the medicine gratefully. "My suffering will shorten by a week."

"You haven't gotten sick in a while, Eren," Armin remarks. "The last time you did, it was last summer, right? And it lasted for two weeks."

"That's why I don't like getting sick, even if it's just a cold." The brunet unwraps and pops the medicine into his mouth, while his mom rubs his back in a comforting manner.

"Drink lots of fluids, stay bundled up, go to sleep early, and it'll be shortened even more, okay?"

"Okay."

She smiles sympathetically and hugs Eren tightly. With one last back rub, she goes to grab herself some oatmeal.

Armin grins. "Don't want to get Levi sick, do you?"

"Oh, true."

Eren has a calculus session with the younger boy tomorrow, which is Monday. "I'll just tell him that I'm sick and don't want to get either him or Mikasa sick, too."

* * *

Levi feels the back of his neck heat up for some odd reason. He whips around from scrambling eggs and reading a book, but no one is in sight. With reluctance and one last suspicious look, he slowly turns around, returning to his multitasking. Yet he still remains alert as he flips the page of his book with one hand, while scrambling the eggs with the other.

It takes a couple nerve-wracking moments, but just as Levi suspects, a pair of strong hands wrap around his waist, lifting him up and spinning him around.

"Good morning, my sweet!" a father greets his son cheerfully with a sloppy kiss to the cheek.

"Dad!" Levi complains, quickly grabbing onto the man's shoulders.

The gesture is fun, and he doesn't mind it, but it's something you'd usually do with your daughter. And apparently Mikasa weighs a little more than Dad had anticipated. Not to mention she's only an inch shorter than Dad, whilst Levi probably weighs two times less and is half a foot shorter than him.

The blond man laughs, but still holds Levi up high by his waist. "I'm sorry. I just haven't seen you in a while, Levi."

"I know, I'm just kidding," the boy says, massaging his father's aching shoulders.

Honey-brown eyes sparkle with mirth. "A little birdie told me you're tutoring Eren in calculus?" Levi sighs deeply. Of course. Mikasa can be such a snitch, and you don't even have to tell her anything.

"Yes. Why?"

"Just confirming."

Levi hugs his dad. "Now can you please put me down? Mikasa won't be happy to have burnt eggs for breakfast."

"Alright, alright." With that, the man gently places the small boy down. Levi quickly turns off the stove and lifts up the pan of eggs, dumping it onto a plate on the side counter.

"Smells delicious," his father remarks, walking over to the cupboard to grab plates.

"Let's hope it tastes delicious."

As Levi goes over to the fridge to find bacon, he wonders why Mikasa would bother telling their father about his and Eren's study session. It probably has to do with her tiny crush on the brunet, but Levi is just acting as a tutor for Eren. Nothing more, nothing less...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys! So I'm sick, and I thought I'd torture Eren as well by making him suffer with me ∪･****ω･∪ ****Nah, actually, I figure since it's winter and it's freezing that someone should at least have a cold. It's only human nature （ ****´∀｀） ****(imkindofpo'edrightnowifyoucouldnttell) - Makoto**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Attack on Titan/進撃の巨人****.**

* * *

**Blooming Love...oh, and Calculus**

Eren sighs deeply, letting out an puffy white air cloud, while Armin gives him a sympathetic look. "So you're sick?"

"Yeah." Eren's voice is an octave higher than it should be because of his ticklish throat.

"Are you just going to relax after school? No calculus lesson?"

"Yeah. I highly doubt Levi, Mikasa, and their parents would want to get sick."

"We're being considerate today."

Eren mocks offense, gaping and pressing a dramatic hand to his chest. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Armin laughs. "It means what it means." In return, the brunet huffs and sticks his tongue out at the blond.

* * *

It is lunchtime as Eren walks down one of the many hallways of the school to the cafeteria. That's when he spots Levi walking the opposite way, resting several books of all thicknesses and sizes in the loop he had created with his arms.

"Hey―" the brunet starts to greet the other boy, but suddenly trips, causing him to smash into Levi. Their harsh collision sends all the books in his arms scattering across the cream-and-white tiles.

Levi grunts, sitting on his bottom, holding onto the shoulder that Eren had slammed into. The turquoise-eyed boy is a lot stronger than he appears.

"Crap, I'm so sorry!" Eren frantically apologizes, kneeling down next the younger boy. He takes Levi's free hand into his own and observes the surrounding area. Sure, Eren admits he can be clumsy, but not so much as to trip over air. And besides, he felt another ankle strike his own. Purposely.

_Ugh._

Eren narrows his eyes dangerously upon seeing the suspect walking down the hallway like nothing had happened, hands shoved deep into his pockets. His posture is bent slightly, and it's obvious he's trying to hold in some snickers. Since it's lunchtime, everybody is in the cafeteria, so that means it's practically a ghost town anywhere else. And the only other person in the hall is Eren's arch enemy a.k.a. the student council president.

_Jean Kirschstein._

What a total jerk! Eh, the brunet will get him back, one way or another.

He turns back to Levi, who massages his sore shoulder, gazing up at Eren with curious stormy eyes. They have a slightly sharper edge compared to Mikasa's, but are still the same almond shape.

"Uh, are you okay?" the brunet asks, brow furrowed in concern.

Levi shifts slightly, breaking their eye contact. "Mm-hm. Just a bruise," he reassures softly. He releases his shoulder, while Eren lets go of his other hand. Levi's hand is pleasantly warm.

The dark-haired boy moves to pick up his scattered books, and Eren is quick to help him. Once the books are safely back in his arms, Levi silently thanks the brunet with a small smile, though it's obvious that he's still in pain. In some form of comfort, Eren finds himself patting the other boy's head and notices that Levi reaches just barely above his shoulder.

"So did you want to tell me something?" he questions, either not minding the gesture or ignoring it.

"Oh, right, I'm sick." Eren steps away from Levi. "So I won't be able to attend our usual calculus date."

"Alright. Is that all?"

"...Yeah." The brunet feels like he should say something more, but Levi quickly fills the awkward pause.

"Get better soon, okay? It'll be boring not being able to criticize you about math." Levi grins and walks away. For a couple moments, Eren watches his back with wide turquoise eyes, then chuckles and glances at the ground.

"Oh, I'll get better fast."

* * *

"She has a crush on you, you know," Hanji sings to Levi, who reads a book while they sit on the bleachers. At the statement, his head shoots up.

"What was that?" The brunet grabs onto Levi's shoulders and gets all up in the boy's face. Wide stormy eyes blink, gazing into excited chocolate-brown orbs as their glasses touch.

"The captain of the girls' volleyball team! She likes you. Oh, what's her name…"

"You mean, Petra Ral?" Hanji gasps dramatically and snaps his fingers, leaning away from the other boy.

"Yeah, her!" Levi makes a face, before closing his book.

"She likes me?"

"Mm-hm."

"Why?" Hanji puts on his "thinking" face.

"Well…" he pinches one of Levi's flushed cheeks, bitten from the cold wind, "because you're cute, you're smart, you're quiet, and you are so _not_ Auruo Bossard."

"Can you let go?" Levi mumbles. The grip Hanji has on his cheek is starting to hurt.

"Oh, sorry!" The brunet immediately lets go with an apologetic look as his best friend rubs at the now red skin of his cheek. Hanji smiles widely. "Maybe it'll be your chance to be in a relationship."

"With Petra?" Levi looks out to the field. "She's nice and all, but she's not someone that I'd like to date."

"Really? What's your type, then?"

"My type?"

There's a thoughtful pause. "I don't have one. Maybe I'm just that person who knows if someone is the 'one.'"

"Hey, where's Eren today?" inquires Hanji, looking out to the field where lacrosse players frantically run around, scoring goals.

"He has a cold," Levi replies quietly, opening his book again.

"Yeah, he did seem a bit off in chem class," the brunet recalls. "Poor thing! So no calculus session today?"

The dark-haired boy continues to read. "No. I'm not in the mood to get sick, and he was being considerate."

"Aw, how sweet!"

"Shush, you." Levi lands a firm smack on Hanji's upper arm without looking up from his book.

"Ow," the older boy pouts. "Even though you don't look it, you're pretty strong."

"And that was my bad arm," Levi murmurs.

"Your what?"

"Nothing."

Hanji smiles. "Anyways, next week is your birthday, right?"

Levi glances up from his book to his best friend with surprise. "Oh, that's right. I forgot."

"How could you forget? It's your sweet sixteenth."

"You tend to forget when your birthday lands on a major holiday: Christmas."

"Well, at least you're finally turning sixteen."

"I'm actually supposed to be in tenth grade, but I was too smart," Levi says with a cheeky grin, while Hanji laughs.

"No kidding."

This is why Levi likes Hanji. He always knows how to start a conversation, or smoothly transition from one to another. Plus, he's quite funny and actually gives good advice despite his crazy demeanor. They've been best friends since seventh grade.

"But I'm coming over to your house on your birthday, for sure," Hanji says, hugging Levi.

The dark-haired boy nods. "Sure, besides, it'll probably just be my parents and Mikasa. Unless they tell her that she can bring friends over."

"By 'friends,' I'm guessing she'll have Armin and Eren over?"

"I assume so." Levi grimaces. "Now I feel kind of bad for Eren. He probably caught something from all these germy kids. It's disgusting. They don't even cover their mouths, it's so unsanitary."

One thing about the dark-haired boy that isn't too obvious at school, is that he's a total clean freak. The only reason why the Ackermans' home is so orderly and tidy is because of Levi.

"Hey," Hanji gets that sparkle in his eyes, "since he's your 'student,' why don't you do something nice for him?"

"My 'student'? I'm almost a year younger than him," Levi says, ever the practical one. That, and he doesn't really like or understand what the brunet is getting at here.

"That's not the point," Hanji gripes, hugging his best friend tighter.

"Then what's the point?"

The brunet stays silent for a moment before saying, "Never mind."

Levi rests his head against Hanji's shoulder. "Maybe I will."

"What?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Eren feels like he just got run over by a bus, then thrown into a blender, put back together, then sliced to pieces with a katana. Basically, he feels horrible on this rather cloudy Tuesday morning. Two days after he had discovered his cold.

"I think you should stay home today, son," Grisha Jaeger says, leaning over his chocolate-haired boy, who lies in bed with a sore and swollen throat and a headache and many other ailments. "I'll go make you some honey-lemon tea for your throat, okay?"

Eren nods, unable to talk because of his scratchy throat. His father offers him a sympathetic look, before running a cool and affectionate hand through his messy bedhead and pressing the back of his hand to a flushed cheek. It feels wonderful, considering Eren's burning hot face.

The man exits his room, leaving Eren to worry about how much work he's going to miss. Hopefully, Armin and Levi will help him out with that.

He feels bad for ditching Levi, in all honesty. The boy probably puts a lot of effort into teaching Eren the material in an easier manner. Yet here he is in bed...

Eren sighs deeply, only to cough out the layer of mucus covering his airway. Soft chocolate locks are scattered all over his forehead and fall into his eyes in so much disarray that his usual middle part is no where to be seen. With a huff, Eren pushes all his hair to the side, not caring if it looks odd.

His father comes back with a steaming mug pressed between his palms. "Can you sit up?"

"Yeah..." Eren slowly sits up, as not to make his headache worse. His dad takes a seat on the chair next to his bed, making sure that the turquoise-eyed boy has a steady grip on the mug, before releasing it.

"Thanks, Dad." The man rubs his back as he takes a sip of the soothing drink. It slides down smoothly and, thankfully, numbs the pain in Eren's throat.

The brunet's father is usually at work, but fortunately, today is one of the rare days that the busy doctor has off.

"So how are your study dates with Levi?"

"He's helped me out a bunch," Eren rasps out, taking another sip. His father smiles.

"Is that so?" The brunet nods in confirmation.

"His and Mikasa's mom says that he enjoys those sessions."

Eren manages a light smile. "I do, too. He's different from Mikasa and Armin, you know?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys! Whoa, thank you all so much for the positive feedback! ヽ****(；▽；****)ノ ****It makes me feel good about this story, and I'm very happy with outcome. - Makoto**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Attack on Titan/進撃の巨人****.**

* * *

**Blooming Love...oh, and Calculus**

Levi gnaws persistently on his bottom lip, pouring a small amount of clear liquid―sodium bisulfate―into a test tube.

Currently, on this fine and cloudy late Wednesday morning, he is in AP Chemistry with Hanji as his lab partner.

The other boy pours another clear fluid―mercury chloride―into the the test tube as well. To finish off the mixture, Levi adds in potassium iodate, and both boys take a quick step back. Instantaneously, the concoction turns a dark orange-red color, continuing to rapidly turn a shade of red, then suddenly, pitch-black.

"Whoa! Awesome," Hanji cheers as he and Levi high-five. "Mr. Bach has us do pretty cool experiments, huh." Mr. Bach is their AP Chem teacher. A kind, young man with tousled dirty blonde locks and wide crystal-blue eyes, he's quite popular with the young ladies of Shiganshina High.

Hanji leans in close to Levi. "Too bad the girls don't know he has a boyfriend. I heard that they're going to get married soon."

The younger boy gives the other a weird look. "Okay...?" It never ceases to amaze him at how good Hanji is at reading minds. Levi has learned not to ask.

The brunet glances around the classroom. "I guess Eren is really sick, huh? He's already missed yesterday, and now today, too?"

Levi opens his mouth, about to say something―

_CRASH!_

Hanji and Levi immediately dive away from their table, barely avoiding getting cut with razor-sharp pieces of shattered test tubes. Loud, high-pitched shrieks and surprised gasps follow, resounding throughout the room.

"Don't move from that spot, girls," they hear Mr. Bach order sternly to the pair of girls who are working in front of them.

Hanji gives Levi a firm look from behind table legs and human legs. It's obvious that the two boys on the floor aren't too happy about almost getting cut by tiny pieces of glass.

"Boys, are you okay?" Mr. Bach asks, helping the girls clean up all the glass on the floor, thus giving him a good view of the irritated boys.

"Yes, we're fine," Hanji replies, moving to peel himself off the tiled floor. Levi winces at the newly-forming bruises on one of his elbows and both of his knees, as he pushes himself off of the ground.

"You've got to be kidding me," he gripes. "And the bruises I had on my knees were just starting to fade away, too." Levi may not look like it, but he's a klutz when it comes to chairs and table legs and table tops. Even he wonders how there are still many un-popped blood cells in his knees.

Hanji glances over at the girls in front of them. "I bet they did that on purpose."

The other boy grimaces at that. "About your earlier comment. Too bad, indeed."

* * *

"How are you feeling today, sweetie?"

Eren feels slightly better than yesterday. He had rested in bed all day, only getting up to get water and grabbing his homework to keep him occupied.

"A bit better. Thanks for asking, Mama," the brunet croaks to his concerned mother. Although, his voice still sounds like a frog because of his still-raw throat.

She smiles, relieved. "That's great, sweetheart. Just keep resting up, okay?"

"Okay." The chocolate-haired woman caresses Eren's cheek before standing up and exiting his room to let her son have some well-needed rest. The brunet exhales deeply, relaxing every muscle in his body and nestling under the comforting warmth of his blankets.

For some reason, he remembers it as the same type of warmth that came from just holding onto Levi's hand. It had almost made Eren not want to let go, just as how he doesn't want to climb out of bed to be greeted with freezing cold air.

* * *

Levi feels his eyes being attracted to the only empty desk in AP Calculus, the last period of his day. Everybody will think you're either insane or Carl Friedrich Gauss to miss out on calculus class for even a single day.

He thinks that Eren is a little bit of both. Oh, well, he took notes for the brunet and has his homework and all, so the older boy really doesn't need to worry. Levi has seen sick people be absent for the whole day, and then come to school just for math class, which is absolutely useless because you're too busy focusing on how horrible you feel.

He taps his pencil against his lips, listening to Mrs. Gaertner's lesson drone on and on. His eyes constantly flicker between his digital watch and the whiteboard.

And finally, the bell rings, signalling the end of the school day. You can literally hear the gears in everybody's head turning a mile a minute after that lesson.

Levi packs all his belongings and grabs his messenger bag, slinging it over his shoulder with a weary exhale. As he walks out of the school, pulling his scarf around his neck, he debates whether he should take the homework to Eren, or if he should just wait until the older boy returns to school…

* * *

"Mind as well make him feel better sooner, while I'm at it…" Levi murmurs, placing his bag at the side of the couch.

He goes into the kitchen to make his famous chicken soup. His family claims this particular food makes them feel better when they have colds or fevers. Even Mikasa admits so. So why not try it on Eren?

He figures he should change into more comfortable clothes since he's going to take a little while. Levi makes his way upstairs, enjoying the peace and quiet of the house. It's usually filled with the bickering of him and Mikasa, and their parents trying to calm them down.

He steps into his room, closing the door behind himself before going to change. The boy sighs, taking off his uniform and pulling on jean capris, a white v-neck and a black jacket with white accents on it. He makes his way back to the kitchen.

Opening the fridge, Levi grabs all the ingredients he needs to make his famous chicken soup, placing them on the kitchen island behind himself. Thank goodness their mother went grocery shopping recently.

Hopefully he'll be done and out the door before Mikasa comes home, because he really doesn't feel like explaining to her why he's going out. He may be in high school and in the same grade as her, but she's still the concerned older sister, which he can appreciate and not appreciate at certain times. Right now, Levi wouldn't appreciate it as he reaches below the stove, into a cabinet to grab a pot.

He turns on the stove and places the pot on top of it. The total time of cooking should take about half an hour… Levi pulls back the sleeve of his jacket, reading the digital numbers of his watch. 3:14. Oh, he definitely has enough time to be out and about, then back home before Mikasa returns.

* * *

The doorbell rings, but Eren still stays in a deep sleep. Just as his mother had claimed, he sleeps like a log. Like a bear in hibernation. Nothing can wake him up, except for his internal alarm clock. It's a bit scary, really.

He snoozes on his side, facing the wall. The comforter is under his arm, so that he doesn't overheat underneath all his blankets. Voices softly converse on the other side of his door, before it opens a crack, someone silently stepping inside his room and closing the door behind them. They make their way to Eren's bedside.

"Hey…" the person whispers, placing a hand on his upper arm.

Of course, Eren doesn't even know that someone is touching him, much less leaning over him to check to see if he's awake. And possibly breathing.

Once the person sees that the brunet isn't awake, they take their hand off of his arm and place the notebook and papers in their arms onto the nightstand next to the bed.

"Get better soon, 'kay? People in calculus class already think you're insane," the person murmurs to the sleeping Eren, rubbing his upper arm in a comforting manner. They smile softly before standing up, leaving the turquoise-eyed boy to rest.

Just as his bedroom door closes, Eren slowly cracks open his eyes.

_Warmth._

He can feel it lingering on his arm. That familiar warmth.

Eren smiles, closing his eyes and relaxing. He can feel his heart beating just a little bit faster than it should be.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys! Good god, I love Eren and Levi so much (´▽`ʃƪ) You have no idea. It's a bit unhealthy, to say the least. ****\- Makoto**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Attack on Titan/進撃の巨人****.**

* * *

**Blooming Love...oh, and Calculus**

"Did you make this, Mama?" Eren asks, breathing in the delicious aroma coming from the bowl of hot chicken soup on his lap. His mother smiles.

"No. Levi did. He said that his family seems to like eating his chicken soup during their colds."

The brunet looks up at her with surprise, then glances at his nightstand where a notebook and papers sit neatly.

"Oh, so that wasn't a dream."

"What was that, sweetheart?"

"It's nothing." Eren smiles around a spoonful of chicken soup. It tastes as delicious as it smells. And not just because it's homemade.

* * *

"I'm home!" Mikasa calls into the house.

Levi sighs in relief, pulling the blanket around himself tighter while continuing to read his book. His sister peeks her head into his room.

"Anything exciting happen while I was gone?"

"No. And I like it that way," he replies shortly, pausing his reading to give her a bored glance. She snorts, walking to her own room.

Levi waits a moment before shutting his book and placing it on his nightstand. He doesn't feel like doing anything right at this moment.

Winter break starts next week, thank goodness. Tomorrow is Thursday, and he decides he'll just leave right after school ends and not wait for Mikasa as he usually does. It'll rain during the time she has track and field, and Levi doesn't feel like sitting out in the rain, only to catch a cold like Eren.

He hears the heater turn on. Soon, the area of his room should be nice and warm. Levi has an a high body temperature, sure, but only to other people. The blanket around him helps by absorbing all of his body heat. He is an exothermic being, you could say.

Hopefully, Eren will like the soup. Levi smiles slightly, thinking about it. It was kind of thrown together at the last minute, but it's the thought that counts. Mikasa might notice the missing thermos, but he really doesn't care at this point in time. What's done is done, and he doesn't regret a thing.

He stares at his hand. The sound of the shower goes off, indicating that Mikasa must be taking a much needed shower.

Levi realizes how dry his skin is. It blends in with his fair skin color, but you can definitely feel it. The surface is rough and has seen better days. It's enough to make any high school girl cringe. The dark-haired boy isn't surprised their faces haven't dried out because of all the make-up they slap on. It makes him cringe to see how hard they try.

He feels his eyelids get heavy. He's really tired from all that studying he did for that history test that's coming up soon. A little sleep wouldn't hurt...

* * *

Eren admits that Levi is a great cook. Or he just makes good soup. Either way, it makes him feel better that the other boy was thinking of him. It makes his face feel a little warm...

_No, stop, Eren. You're going to start sounding like a ridiculous high school girl with a crush. _He furrows his brow and blinks rapidly, then smiles bitterly at the thought. He's seen Petra Ral, and how she looks at Levi.

He shifts his legs, leaning back onto his pillows and staring out the window. The sky is still a dull grey, covered with a thick layer of clouds.

Petra is a cheerful girl, captain of the volleyball team, and broke up with this kid named Auruo Bossard who is infamous for snagging his tongue on his teeth so many times, people start to wonder if the overly abused appendage sewed into his mouth. They had dated since their freshman year, then suddenly broke up earlier this year. Eren suspects Levi is part of the reason, but unknowingly. It kind of sucks when a popular girl like her has a crush on you, because her friends, or whoever hangs around her, will drop "subtle" hints that their main girl is infatuated with you. The brunet is well informed of their tricks.

He scrunches up his face, a weird feeling stirring around inside the pit of his stomach. It makes him want to snap at somebody. Specifically, Petra. With a tired sigh, he brushes away stray locks of hair that fall into his eyes. He's probably just tired and annoyed because of this stupid cold. Besides, there's no way he's going to let his aggressive side take over. That actually hasn't happened since the beginning of tenth grade.

Eren figures he better get some rest and not get too riled up about anything. He just wants to get better already! Sure, relaxing is nice and all, but Eren is the type of person who will go insane if he stays cooped up in one place for too long.

He'll be going back to school tomorrow. And, _u__gh_, just _thinking_ of all the work makes him shudder, but he pushes it out of his mind so he's able to fall asleep.

* * *

Levi wakes up with a start, out of breath. Yet it feels more like his breath is being pushed out forcefully.

He grunts, feeling a heavy weight resting against his waist. He had been sleeping on his side, so no wonder the air is easily being pushed out of his lungs. A rather muscular arm rests in the slight dip of his waist, weighing him down. The dark-haired boy feels a warm breath spread across the back of his neck.

Right now, he should be freaking out, right? Because this is totally some random creeper who broke into his room and decided, hey, I'm going to sleep with this little boy and―

"Mikasa. Wake. Up," he manages to get out. "You're crushing the living daylights out of me."

Levi knows his sister is a light sleeper, like himself, so she'll hear him and will most likely not listen to his words. And whaddya know, his prediction is correct. She shifts ever-so slightly, but the weight on his side doesn't improve. At least it doesn't get heavier.

The boy gives up, letting out a sigh. What is Mikasa even doing in his bed? Not that he minds, because she provides him warmth.

She exhales and presses closer to Levi, burying her face into his neck.

He sighs again, thinking about how he could escape. He could probably flip Mikasa over onto the floor, but they would probably end up going full-out martial arts in the house, and the last time they did, Levi ended up with this huge ugly bruise-growth thing on his back that hurt for weeks. Hanji, of course, was poking at it because it looked like something out of a sci-fi movie. That's what happens when you get flipped onto one of those low Japanese-styled tables, but in return, Mikasa got several cuts from a couple shattered plates in the kitchen.

At this moment in time, Levi is too lazy to put up a fight, and he'd much rather enjoy this rare, peaceful moment with his older sister.

"You're going to turn sixteen soon…" Mikasa suddenly murmurs in his hair. The dark-haired boy hums tiredly in response.

"Don't get sappy about it."

"I won't," she says, sounding sleepy.

Track meet must've been intense today. When Mikasa had peeked her head into his room earlier, her face was flushed and she looked out of breath. And now she's sacked out next to him, not even putting in her usual sardonic remarks.

"Just go back to sleep, you need it," Levi says softly, squirming under her hold in an attempt to get comfortable.

Mikasa exhales again, and her breathing evens out, indicating that she is sleeping again. With a small grunt, Levi reaches over to his nightstand and grabs his book, bringing it over to himself.

Hopefully Eren will be at school tomorrow, because that means he feels at least a tiny bit better. The dark-haired boy probably has to catch him up on chemistry and calculus homework. But Eren is a smart boy, so he'll be able to get back on his feet quickly. Levi isn't too worried about him.

He suddenly wonders if Mikasa will ever make a move on the brunet soon. They seem to be in a close relationship already, so why not? Or maybe she's gotten over Eren. Since freshman year, Levi remembers her taking a liking to the turquoise-eyed boy. She would always talk about him, and what extravagant gestures he did that day. Could she hold onto that for two years straight? Mikasa probably could, but, for some reason, it makes him feel a bit relieved at the possibility she could have outgrew her crush.

Levi shifts again, so that he can actually read in a comfortable position.

Of course, tomorrow brings many possibilities.

* * *

On this cold and cloudy Thursday morning, Eren's throat hurts like heck, and he can barely talk, but he feels much better.

"Wow, you're a trooper," Armin remarks in awe. "I probably would've wallowed in my self-pity and germs until the week ended."

Eren laughs softly, before grimacing and rubbing his throat. "Ow."

"What?" the blond asks worriedly.

"I can't laugh without my throat hurting."

"Oh, sucks."

"You sound so sympathetic."

"Glad to see you're back," Mikasa greets, walking up to her two best friends.

"Ugh, I can just see all the piles of work," he croaks out dramatically, running a hand through tousled chocolate locks.

Mikasa looks to the side. "I wouldn't worry about that. My brother will help you out."

Eren feels the back of his neck heat up at the mention of her younger brother. "He doesn't mind?"

Levi has already done so much for him. So much, that he's beginning to feel a bit guilty.

"I assume not, since he's the one who offered."

"Well...I guess I'll talk to him after chem class," the brunet decides, shifting the strap of his messenger bag digging into his shoulder.

"Good luck," Armin says.

"I won't need it." Eren smiles cheekily with a wink.

* * *

"You look really pale," is the first thing that Levi says upon their meeting in the hallway between transitioning classes. It's after their chemistry class; Eren has history next and Levi has English, and both classes are pretty close to the previous.

"Thank you for noticing my new foundation." The brunet pretends to flip his hair over his shoulder and bats his eyelashes with a hand on his hip.

It's true that Eren's usually tanned complexion has taken on a rather ghostly shade of white. Something that happens when he has a cold.

Levi chuckles quietly, and the brunet thinks that it's the cutest sound he's ever heard. In response to the small snicker, he smiles widely at the other boy's small grin.

"You're welcome," Levi remarks, patting the older's shoulder. "Anyways, you came by because of work, right?"

"Can you read minds?"

"It rubbed off from Hanji." Levi smirks cheekily and tilts his head a bit. His steely eyes appear so kind and warm, and Eren finds himself staring.

"So...my house?" the younger boy asks.

"Sure."

"Alright, sounds good. I'll see in AP Calc." And with that, he walks off his English class.

Eren snaps out of his trance and shoves his hands in his pockets, a soft smile present on his handsome features. That dull throb is back, squeezing his chest in a pleasant manner.

"So...I guess...this is what love must feel like, huh."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys! This story is killing me, slowly but surely ٩****(⸝⸝⸝◕ั ௰ ◕ั⸝⸝⸝ ****)و**

**For one of my reviewers, A Guest, I will think about writing sick!Levi. I might have no choice, after the events that happen in this chapter...** **"ψ(｀∇****´)ψ Either way, it'll be a choice with no regrets. - Makoto**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Attack on Titan/進撃の巨人****.**

* * *

**Blooming Love...oh, and Calculus**

"It's freezing out here," Eren complains, which sounds more like a croak, wrapping a scarf around his neck as he and Levi exit the school.

"Really? I think it feels nice."

"Says the guy who's only wearing a thin sweater. How do you do that?"

"How do I do what?" Levi asks, blowing a lock of hair out of his eye. "You're just someone who's sensitive to the cold."

"Yeah, sure, I am, but no one is wearing anything lighter than a heavy coat."

"I have extremely thick skin."

"Oh, that explains everything," Eren says with a raised eyebrow, shifting the strap sitting on his shoulder.

Levi gives him an amused look. "Did you talk to your lacrosse coach?"

"That's the first thing I did this morning."

"Good."

Both boys walk in peaceful silence on the way to Levi and Mikasa's house. Eren observes as the dark-haired boy adjusts his glasses and brushes thick ebony locks behind his ear. He starts to wonder how Levi's hair would feel beneath his fingertips. And the brunet isn't quite sure, but when the wind picks up, he catches a whiff of sweet candy apple. He almost sighs at the fruity scent.

Good god, this boy is going to be the death of him.

* * *

Levi feels comfortable, yet nervous. Usually the brunet is talking about this and complaining about that, but today, he's rather quiet. And it really doesn't help with his situation revolving around his newly-found crush, Eren, the guy who's walking right next to him. Is it a coincidence that the brunet is suddenly silent when Levi finds out that maybe he likes him a little more than a friend? ...Is it that obvious?

He begins playing with his fingers, something he hasn't done since his freshman year when Shiganshina High was a new and different experience. It used to be a habit when he was anxious.

"We're here," he says, stopping in front of the Ackerman residence. Eren suddenly blinks as if he were snapped out of a trance.

"Oh, good, I was starting to freeze my buns off out here," the brunet jokes as they climb the stairs to the front door.

Levi rolls his eyes, but offers an amused half-smile, removing his key from a small chain on his bag strap. "Well, we're about to walk into an oven because the heater goes off at least twenty times while everybody is out."

Once again, his prediction is correct. Both boys get blasted with hot air as they walk inside, which makes Levi's nose start to run.

"Ugh, I'm going to blow my nose. You can get all your stuff out," he sniffles, placing his bag next to the low table, where he and Eren usually study.

The brunet sits down with a groan, trying not to be intimidated by all the work that he takes out of his bag. There's a couple chemistry papers, a bunch of notes he needs to copy, and a mountain of calculus problems he needs to finish.

_Ugh._

Well, at least that's all that's left to do. Eren got history notes from Marco, and they didn't have too much homework, so he was able to finish that...and there were a few Spanish papers that Connie Springer, another one of his lacrosse buddies, helped him out with. Then English notes were a terror, but thank goodness for Sasha Braus, another good friend of his, who had pulled through. Thankfully, the homework was practically nonexistent, so that's done.

Now is chemistry and calculus with Levi. And Eren admits that calculus is a lot more bearable now that the younger boy is helping him.

Speaking of being younger, the brunet realizes the Levi's birthday is next week already. Christmas Day, if he remembers correctly. Last year, he and Armin came over to keep Mikasa company on her brother's birthday, and he feels glad that he is able to recall the exact date.

Levi comes back from where ever he disappeared to and sits down across from Eren.

"Alright. Let's start with AP Chem," he says, pulling out a binder that's already brimming with papers, when half the year isn't even over yet. Eren pushes aside his neat pile of calculus papers and pulls the chemistry assignments to sit in front of himself.

"Right. This looks formidable, but I think we can do it." The brunet smiles, and Levi rolls his eyes lightheartedly.

"I'm confident we can do it. I'll help you, that's what I'm here for."

God, that little grin again. Eren definitely feels himself get pulled into those intelligent grey orbs hidden behind black-rimmed glasses. Or are they blue? All he knows is that they're making him feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside.

Levi Ackerman is now officially his death warrant.

"Thanks." Eren half-smiles. The dark-haired boy nods, and the brunet sees that there's a pretty rosy color covering the boy's fair cheeks.

Well. This is going to be a _looooong _study session.

Levi goes on to explaining what they had did when he was gone, including the two girls who blew up a beaker, to which Eren scoffs at. Then the boys work on the worksheets Eren needs to make up, and that goes smoothly, to say the least. Notes are copied from Levi's binder, Eren complimenting him on his neat handwriting.

"It takes practice," he says, shrugging. "To write as quickly as possible, but neatly."

"No kidding." Eren's handwriting is legible, but it could be more organized. The main thing is that he has a quick hand to follow the teacher's words, because some talk way too fast.

Once chemistry assignments are done and over with, Levi takes out his dreaded calculus binder.

"God, no," Eren complains with a groan.

"Stop being such a drama queen." The younger boy softly clicks his tongue, placing his binder on the table and poking the brunet's hand with his pencil eraser. "The sooner we get through, the sooner we'll be done."

"Okay, fine." Then Eren realizes something. "What happened to your mechanical pencil?"

Levi purses his lips, reaching into his bag and pulling out this discombobulated, half-melted object.

"This is what happens when people are bored."

"Wow. What happened?" Eren leans forward, taking a closer look at the...thing. He can't even call it a pencil anymore.

"Boys across from us found it on the floor before I could get to it, and put it the concoction we were making, just to see if it could actually melt something. It had acid in it, and they wanted to see if it 'worked,'" Levi explains as he observes the object like a scientist looking over an exotic specimen. He's obviously not pleased. "It worked, I saw and claimed the pencil whilst it was in this state, and let's say they'll never ever pick up anything off the floor and do something so reckless ever again."

Eren smiles at the other's weary expression. He would laugh, but his throat would scream bloody murder at him. "Well, remind me not to get on your bad side. Did they apologize?"

"No, because one of those guys was Auruo Bossard. I still scared the living daylights out of him, though, and I think that's a good enough apology." Levi shrugs, standing up from his seat. "I'm gonna toss this thing. Thanks for reminding me about it. I would've thrown it away earlier in chem class, but I didn't feel like it."

"No problem."

When the dark-haired boy returns, Eren already has his previously neat pile of calculus assignments spread out in front of him. Levi sits down, and the brunet suddenly notices that a lock of dark hair is out of place.

"Wait." Eren reaches over. Levi completely freezes, watching his hand with wary eyes. Even with the back of his finger, Eren can feel that Levi's hair is rather silky. Wasn't he just wondering how it would feel an hour before?

"Thanks," Levi says quietly, once he pulls back.

"Yeah." Eren gives a quick smile. "Anyways, I need to stop procrastinating. What did she assign?"

"She assigned us ten pages while you were gone," the dark-haired boy says. "Coincidence?"

"I think not," Eren replies dryly. "I just wanna get it done."

Levi opens his binder with raised eyebrows. "Okay, okay."

"Sorry."

"I don't blame you. Anyways…"

Eren is pretty sure that some celestial being has sent Levi to guide him through calculus. Seriously, though, the boy makes it all so simple, and they're able to go through all one-hundred-forty-seven problems with only a couple misunderstandings. Then there are notes, which are done quickly thanks to Eren's speedy hand.

Levi suddenly leans forward, observing something on Eren's face. He uses his thumb to smooth over the crease forming between the brunet's eyebrows.

"You get a crease between your eyebrows when you think too hard," Levi mentions, leaning back, but Eren grabs his upper arm before he can sit down.

Steely-grey orbs observe the brunet curiously. And they seem to be getting closer. Eren can feel Levi's warm breath ghost against his lips, and now that he's close enough, he can smell the faint but honeyed scent of apples coming from the smaller boy.

Their lips are about two centimeters away, and Levi isn't stopping him. Eren wonders if his lips are as soft as they look… One centimeter―

"I'm home!"

Both boys pull away so fast, it puts lightning to shame. Mikasa walks into the living room, where Eren is going through his papers, and Levi is reading his book.

"Hey, Sis," the dark-haired boy greets, glancing up to acknowledge her presence.

"Yo," she greets back, continuing her trek upstairs.

Eren exhales when she's out of sight.

"I...think I'll be going," he says quietly. Levi nods, giving him a quick glance.

"Thanks for helping me." The brunet gathers his things and stands, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Hey, Levi, I'd like to do that again," Eren says, before leaving the room. Levi hears the front door close and smiles to himself, feeling warmth climb up into his cheeks.

They hadn't kissed, but to be so close to each other like that...

"Me, too, Eren."


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Attack on Titan/進撃の巨人****.**

**Blooming Love...oh, and Calculus**

"I bet she'll ask you out to the dance," Hanji comments as he and Levi sit on the bleachers.

Today is Friday, the day before Winter Break officially starts.

"Is that tonight already?" the dark-haired boy asks in surprise. His best friend nods.

"I hope she doesn't," Levi sighs wearily, gazing out to the field where members of the boys' lacrosse team run around. Eren isn't one of them, but he stands to the side, watching all his teammates and giving them encouraging shouts.

"Why not? She's really nice, and plus she's cute."

"Then why don't you go out with her, then?"

"Because I don't like her that way."

"Good to know, I don't either." Levi frowns at Hanji.

The brunet grins, gazing at something behind the grey-eyed boy. "Speak of the devil, and she shall come."

"You're kidding," Levi says, already knowing that Petra is approaching them.

"Be sociable."

The dark-haired boy just gives Hanji another displeased look. He's kidding, right? Be sociable, his a―

"Hey, guys." A boyish yet feminine tone creeps over them; Petra just has this distinct voice. Hanji winks, and Levi smiles sweetly, ensuring a slow and painful torture to come soon, at him before turning around to greet the strawberry-blonde girl.

"Hello, Petra," he greets pleasantly with a polite half-smile. She beams brightly in return, and he can't help but feel a little bad for being so narrow-minded.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to the dance with me, Levi."

He feels a hard, firm nudge dig into his ribcage, and he shoots out a discreet hand out to tightly grip Hanji's wrist as the brunet pulls his arm back.

"Sure. I'd love to." He has to grit the words out, while squeezing Hanji's wrist in a death grip.

Petra claps her hands together excitedly. "Great! I'll see you in front of the gym tonight." With that, she promptly spins around and makes her way down the bleachers to her group of friends, who squeal, giving her encouraging grins and high-fives.

Levi whips around to face Hanji, stormy eyes narrowing dangerously, his brow furrowing. "What is your problem?"

The brunet laughs, only to choke when the grip around his wrist becomes increasingly tighter and more painful. "Okay, okay, let go! You're cutting off my blood circulation!"

"And that's a bad thing?" Levi releases Hanji's abused wrist, and the brunet laughs again, rubbing it.

"You're sure strong for a small person."

Levi purses his lips in an upset manner. "You are seriously asking for it."

"Okay, I'll stop." Hanji's expression turns serious, and he raises his hands in surrender.

Sure, he loves poking fun at Levi, but he'll hate himself if he takes it too far. He knows that Levi has an extremely high tolerance level, and going past that isn't cool when he only deflects your insults with witty and sarcastic remarks. He has the ability to beat the living daylights out of you on the spot, but decides not to. Thankfully, the harsh crease between his eyebrows smooths out, and his narrowed eyes soften. "Thank you."

"You look a lot older when you're angry," Hanji comments.

"That's because every time you make me upset, I gain a few metaphorical years," Levi explains dryly. A strong breeze rolls by, tousling his hair. "Being angry all the time isn't good for your health."

"You're not angry all the time, are you?"

"No. You just push too far sometimes."

"Sorry." And Hanji means it sincerely. Then he gives his best friend a curious look. "By the by, why don't you like Petra?"

"Because I don't," Levi says vaguely.

"Just go out with her. Just this once." Hanji gives him a pleading look. "You never know."

Levi sighs, nodding, even though he does know. He doesn't like her. Especially not after that "almost-kiss" he had shared with Eren, just yesterday. "Yeah, fine. But just this once."

"Thank you!" Hanji pulls the dark-haired boy into a hug.

Levi rolls his eyes, but smiles nonetheless. "The things I do for you."

* * *

Eren decides at this moment in time to look towards the bleachers, just in time to see Petra happily make her way down to her friends. He feels his fingers twitch in his pants pockets.

He looks over at Levi and Hanji, who seem to be involved in a not-so friendly conversation. The brunet can tell by the way Levi's posture is tensed, and how Hanji seems to be trying to pull away from the shorter boy. Suddenly, the younger boy moves away, but his posture is still stiff. They're talking. Hanji says something, and Levi slowly relaxes.

Eren has a feeling he just caught Levi in an upset state. Even from far away, it looks pretty intense, and, yet again, he reminds himself to not get on the younger's bad side. But looking at Levi also reminds him of their "almost-kiss." Eren can still smell candy apples. It's cute that the dark-haired boy has that fruity aroma about him.

"Hey, Jaeger!" Connie and Marco run up to the brunet, who turns his head back towards the field.

"Yo, what's up?"

"Practice is over for today," Marco says with a weary smile. Eren has no idea how this guy always manages to be in a great mood, and he will forever admire Marco for that. Especially when he's dating the one and only Jean Kirschstein. But seriously..._how?_ Marco is a celestial being, for sure. He's a...freckled Jesus. Yeah.

"Are you going to the dance tonight?" Connie asks the brunet.

"Yeah. It's the only time you get to hang out with everybody, you know?"

"That's true. Winter formal, right?"

"Yes. 'Formal' being the keyword here," Eren points out.

"Won't it get pretty stuffy in there with a suit on?" Marco questions. "But at least your friends are there to distract you." That statement proves Eren's point of him being a celestial creature walking and breaking on Earth.

"Okay, well, see you guys tonight," Eren says.

"Definitely," Marco replies.

"Don't forget to bring a hot date, Jaeger." Connie grins with a wink.

"It's an essential," Eren jokes. Marco and Connie laugh in response, waving as they walk back to the locker rooms.

Once they're out of earshot, the brunet sighs heavily. Petra already took that small chance of asking out the boy who is the center of his affections, but at least he'll have Mikasa and Armin and all his other friends.

He pushes himself off the gate that separates the field from the track course and walks through the opening next to where he was standing.

* * *

"You look nice," Levi compliments, untangling Mikasa's hair at her request.

She wears a simple red dress with a lacy appearance and a modestly bejeweled collar. The length is tastefully decorous, stopping a little above her knees, and a short black cardigan covers her shoulders and ends around her waist.

"Maybe I should get a hair cut soon," she comments, wincing as her brother comes across yet another knot. Levi hums in agreement.

"Two or three inches wouldn't hurt."

"You look nice, too." Mikasa glances at his clothing through the mirror.

He opted for something simple, like her, and threw on a white dress shirt and black slacks. His hair is in its usual tousled state, but she thinks his appearance will slide at this formal dance. Levi is a quiet person, so he easily blends into the background.

"Alright, done." Levi steps back to admire his handiwork, brush in hand. "Looks good."

"Thank you." Mikasa expresses her gratitude as she stands from her seat and grabs her brother's wrist. "Let's get going."

At the front door, they both put on their respective shoes. For Mikasa, it only takes a couple seconds to slip on her flats, but Levi needs a little more time to tie his shoes. She's about to complain, but he's already grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door.

* * *

"Whoa, look at you!" Eren's mother walks over to him as he descends the stairs. "You look dashing, my dear."

"Thank you, Mother dearest," drawls the brunet with a charming smile, revealing white teeth and dimples, paired with a wink. She laughs.

Eren dons a sky-blue dress shirt tucked into loose black slacks, a grey tie loosened around his neck to reveal a bit of strong tanned collarbone, and a black vest, unbuttoned. His hair is slicked back, yet still appears a bit tousled.

"Here, Dad said you could borrow this for the night," his mom says, handing him a watch. Not like his usual digital watch, but one of those golden ones with the Roman numerals. "I know that you like to wear watches, but that digital one just doesn't seem to fit."

Eren pulls back his sleeve and secures it around his wrist. "Tell Dad thanks." He pulls his sleeve back down and makes his way to the front door, his mother following.

"I'm off to Armin's, Mother," he says, leaning down to tie his dress shoes.

"Alright, sweetie. Tell Armin I said hello."

"I will." Eren leans over to give his mother a peck on the cheek. She smiles.

"Have fun, okay? And come home safely."

"Yes, Mama." She suddenly gets this sad look on her face.

"Aw, come here." Eren's mother gives him a big hug. "You're growing up too fast for me, sweetheart."

"I know." The brunet returns the hug, wrapping his arms tightly around his mom. They pull apart and Eren smiles at her.

"Don't worry about me. I have Mikasa and Armin, remember?"

"Yes, dear. Now go have some fun!" She gives Eren a small push towards the front door.

"Bye, Mama." And he's out the door.

* * *

When the Ackerman siblings get to the dance, it's apparent that not everybody wanted to wear full-on fancy clothing, not unlike Levi. People are either dressed elaborately and are all made-up, or they're not, and are dressed in semi-formal clothing, or just casual.

"I'll see you later," Levi says, waving his sister away. Mikasa nods, knowing about his date with Petra. "Have fun," she says, walking away. He has a snide remark at the tip of his tongue but holds back.

With a weary sigh, Levi looks around for Petra, spotting her near the entrance of the gym. She looks cute in her snowy knee-length and silver flats, a matching headband resting comfortably in her short strawberry-blonde locks.

Levi suddenly wonders if Eren is coming to the dance. Probably. The brunet has tons of friends he can hang out with.

"Hey, Petra." Levi taps her shoulder, catching her attention. Her face lights up at the sight of him.

"You look great," she says. He offers a small smile in return, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Not as great as you." He's never been one for flattery, but the words pour out of his mouth, and he resists the urge to wince. Petra's fair cheeks color, and she beams brightly, offering her right hand to the dark-haired boy. Levi hesitates slightly, but removes his left hand from his pocket, grasping it in his own. Her palm is slightly smaller than his, soft and warm, just as he expected.

How does he get himself into these situations? Oh, right. _Hanji._

The guy is probably lurking around in the crowd somewhere, watching them like hawks. The thought irritates Levi, but he lets it go as he and Petra walk into the dark gymnasium, hand in hand. The only lights are the colorful spotlights frantically moving around the gym. Levi can still barely see anything, thanks to the spotty lighting.

"Aw, you guys look so cute!" Hanji suddenly pops up in front of the couple. The brunet wears a simple beige dress shirt, black slacks, and a blazer.

"Hello, Hanji!" Petra greets cheerfully.

"Hey, what's up?" Levi greets as well.

"Oh, your sister looks nice tonight!" Hanji comments with a wink. "Especially her hair. How did you manage to untangle it?"

Levi rolls his eyes. "Good to know. Are you going to court her?"

"Maybe, maybe not." The brunet offers a nebulous reply with a mischievous grin. "I'm going to go hang out with Erwin, have fun!"

Levi grimaces at the mention of the captain of Shiganshina High's soccer team. "I think you need it more than I do." Hanji only laughs maniacally while walking away.

Petra giggles, turning towards the dark-haired boy. "He's an interesting character, isn't he?"

"That's what makes Hanji, Hanji, I suppose."

Now that he's face to face with her, Levi realizes that Petra is actually a little taller than himself. And she's one of the shortest girls at the school. He sighs mentally. Hanji now has new teasing material.

"Oh, I see my friends. I'm going to talk with them," Petra says. Levi nods in confirmation.

Once she's far, far away, he exhales deeply. He needs to get out of here. It's getting way too stuffy with the bountiful amount of bodies that had just entered while he and Petra were talking with Hanji.

Levi carefully makes his way around people, making his way to the back door of the gym.

* * *

"Marco was right. It's getting kind of hot in here," Eren mutters to himself, pressed against the wall behind himself. There are just way too many people.

Armin went to get something to drink, and Mikasa went with him because she wanted to get some food.

Just as Eren pushes himself off the wall, something warm collides with him. A gentle wave of familiar candy apple washes over him.

"Sorry," the person murmurs quietly, about to walk away, but the brunet grabs their upper arm.

"Levi?" he asks tentatively, ready to apologize profusely if it's someone else who happens to have the exact same shampoo as the dark-haired boy.

What? ...It's likely.

"Yeah...Eren?" Levi blinks, turning to look at the brunet. He manages to make out handsome features and slicked dark chocolate locks in the dim lighting. Not to mention bright blue-green eyes.

"Oh, good, it is you," Eren laughs, relieved. "I was going to flip out if it wasn't." He sees Levi smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling in that oh, so familiar way. It causes Eren grin.

"Well, I was just going to go outside. I'm getting suffocated in here. It's insane how many people are here," Levi comments, gesturing towards the crowds of people with his free arm.

"Mind if I join you? I could use some fresh air as well," Eren says.

"Sure." The brunet releases Levi's arm, offering out his own. Like a gentleman.

"Thank you much, sir," Levi jokes with a smile, slipping his own arm through Eren's and resting his other hand on the brunet's toned bicep. It's evident Eren does some extra training outside of lacrosse practices.

"Anything for a alluring young man, like you," the turquoise-eyed boy croons with a wide smile.

Together, they walk arm in arm to the back door, when Eren suddenly slows down.

"Ah, one moment, I have something I need to take care of." Levi gives him a curious look.

Quickly, Eren sticks out his foot, which is now in the pathway of a certain student council president. It sends the boy tripping, the eggnog in his hand wasted on a girl who happens to be right behind Eren. To top the cake off with icing, Jean lands on the girl.

You can hear shrill screeching and profuse apologizing as the boys walk away. A crowd is starting to gather around the scene of crime.

"Oops, my bad," Eren says, snickering. "Revenge is a sweet and wonderful thing, though. Come on, before he sees me." He pulls Levi around people as they make their way out the back door of the gym.

"Ah, fresh air!" Eren says, releasing Levi and spreading out his arms once they're outside.

"Stop being such a drama queen." The dark-haired boy rolls his eyes. Eren turns around, his breath catching in his throat. Now that they're outside, where the moon provides more light, more than the smoky environment inside, the brunet takes a good, long look at Levi.

"Wow…" He can't control his roaming eyes.

"What?" Levi asks defensively, shying away from the brunet's intense turquoise gaze.

Eren is pretty sure he has never seen the younger boy in anything besides his school uniform, so seeing a smooth, milky collarbone partially hidden by his dress shirt collar is a surprise. A very pleasant one at that.

"Beautiful," the brunet blurts out, unable to piece together a sentence. Levi's widen slightly, a modest blush warming his cheeks.

"You look dashing yourself," he compliments back, albeit softly. He glances away from the older boy, rubbing the back of his neck. Eren smiles softly, revealing white teeth and friendly dimples. And now, in this very moment, the younger boy can see why so many people are enraptured by his boyish charm.

"Thank you." He offers his hand to the dark-haired boy. Levi doesn't hesitate to reach out for it, but he tentatively touches his fingertips to Eren's palm, before the brunet gently and carefully takes his hand. His fair skin matches Eren's own, since the older boy is still a bit sick.

Eren's palm is slightly larger than Levi's own, and though his skin is a bit rough, the dark-haired boy finds that he prefers it over the moisturized softness of Petra's hand. The brunet's nails are exceedingly short and soft around the edges; Levi can tell he's a nail biter. His grip is firm but gentle, taking care to not scare the younger boy away. And once Levi is comfortable with their connected hands, Eren laces their fingers together.

The area behind the gym has the field, and the bleachers where the dark-haired boy usually sits after school, waiting for Mikasa and watching the boys' lacrosse practice go on. Eren and Levi walk around the area, enjoying the peaceful silence that the cool night provides. Their warm breaths come out in white puffs. The brunet playfully swings their arms as they walk, but it's a subtle movement. To Levi, it's calming.

The dark-haired boy's hand is warm, just like that time Eren had held onto it when they had smashed into each other in the hallway, courtesy of Jean.

"How's your shoulder?" Eren asks. The incident happened about a few days ago. He would've asked earlier, but unfortunately, he was too busy wallowing in his cold germs at home.

"It's fine. Just a bit bruised," Levi replies, shrugging nonchalantly. "Are you sure you're not on the football team?" He smirks jokingly.

"Wow, I didn't know I was that strong." The brunet appears "surprised." But there's something else in that expression. "You know...I think I should test out my strength."

Levi gasps in surprise when Eren suddenly lifts him up by his waist with impossible ease. Sure, the dark-haired boy is small, but he has some muscle from nine years' worth of martial arts lessons.

The brunet spins them around, causing Levi to laugh and grasp onto the older's shoulders. Eren grins widely, continuing to spin around and enjoying the rare laughs coming from Levi. Sparkling stormy-grey orbs meet smiling turquoise orbs.

After several seconds, Eren places Levi down gently. "That was fun."

"For you," Levi says breathlessly. Though he does admit that was the most fun he's had in a while.

Both boys make their way to the bleachers, sitting down on the lowest bench. Levi glances over at Eren and notices a lock of dark chocolate hair that had fallen into his eye. He reaches out to brush it away, and he hesitates before weaving his fingers through dark locks, relishing how fluffy and downy the older boy's hair is. Eren hums in content, wrapping an arm around Levi's hips and sliding the shorter boy closer.

The brunet has never felt so strongly towards someone before, and the feeling intensifies as he gazes into those intuitive steely-grey eyes. Levi's hands slip down from his hair to lightly rest against the sides of his neck.

"I would like to finish yesterday's kiss, if you don't mind," Eren murmurs, pressing his forehead to Levi's. "I really like you. A lot."

"I...like you a lot...too," Levi stumbles over his words slightly, feeling slightly awkward. This is a first for him.

It's just like yesterday. Eren can feel the other's warm breath fanning across his face, brushing his lips. The mild scent of apples that invades all his senses in the most pleasing manner, and stormy eyes that stare directly into his.

The only difference is that Levi's warm body is so close that the brunet can practically feel heat flowing off him in soft waves. They're not touching, but all Eren needs is to be close.

Eren sees his eyes close slowly. He follows suit, and moves in. Their lips are about to lock―

"Hey, that's where you were!"

Both boys put the speed of light to shame, once again, frantically untangling themselves from one another.

Hanji comes running up to them. "Levi! Petra has been looking for you." He glances at Eren and gives the lacrosse player a bright beam. "Hey, Eren!"

"Hey, Hanji," Eren greets, offering a weak smile. Levi quickly stands and straightens out his clothes.

"Sorry, I have to go," he apologizes, watching as Hanji starts walking towards the gym. It's hard to meet Eren's gaze.

"Hold on." The brunet snags Levi's hand, pulling the younger boy to himself. The dark-haired boy gives him a questioning look, soon to be replaced by a slight flush as the lacrosse player presses his full lips again his knuckles. He looks up at Levi through long eyelashes with a mischievous grin, blue-green eyes bright and flashing with anticipation.

"I'll be waiting. Soon." The brunet smile softens, his whole personality changing from dark and mysterious to friendly and warm. Levi allows a small smile pull at his lips before Eren releases his hand, and he's off, back to the gym.

_Soon._ Levi hopes that "soon" is very soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, guys! This is short filler chapter telling how Levi and Eren are holding out before they meet each other again, which will be on Levi's birthday (ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:・ﾟ✧ ****\- Makoto**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Attack on Titan/進撃の巨人****.**

* * *

**Blooming Love...oh, and Calculus**

"What's wrong?" Mikasa asks her younger brother, who seems to be stuck in some sort of trance. The book in front of himself is being completely ignored—a very rare occurrence. Levi blinks, furrowing his brow at her in bemusement.

"What did you say? Sorry," he apologizes, and she raises her eyebrows.

It is a partly cloudy Monday afternoon with the sun peeking above the clouds. Two days after Winter Break has started, and Levi hasn't seen Eren since then, the cause of his zoning out. His sister is none the wiser, but he doesn't plan on filling her in on the details.

"What's wrong?" Mikasa repeats. Levi shrugs nonchalantly and shuts his book. "You've been off ever since the dance," she comments.

"Then you can assume that something happened there, but I'm not telling you what," Levi retorts, quickly standing from his seat at the low table.

Mikasa frowns at his terse reply. "Don't get your panties in a twist. I'm just asking."

Her brother gives her a sharp look before making his way up the stairs. "It's none of your business, nosy sister." His voice fades as he makes his way deeper into the upper floor of their house.

She sighs deeply and shakes her head. Can anyone blame her for being overprotective of her shrimp of a brother? He's much too passive-aggressive for his own good, and that smart mouth of his tends to get him in trouble most of the time. But what could bother him so much as to distract him from his reading?

Mikasa shrugs to herself and walks to the kitchen to get a snack to munch on. Time will tell, if he remains stubborn.

* * *

Eren rubs his cheek with a heavy sigh and leans back against his bed. He sits on the floor, to the side of the aforementioned piece of furniture.

"What's wrong, Eren?" Armin inquires. He lies on his stomach, occupying the brunet's bed. "You've been sighing and zoning out a lot lately."

"What? Sorry, could you repeat that?" Eren smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of his head.

"You've been like this ever since the dance." The blond pauses and blinks. "Since the dance..." he repeats. "The dance." He suddenly grabs the brunet's shoulders and roughly pins him to the side of his bed. "Something happened at Winter Ball," he accuses. "Spill it."

"No. Nothing happened." The turquoise-eyed boy tries to sit up, but ends up struggling in Armin's hold. The blond is a lot stronger than he appears.

"Tell me!" he demands. "What is making you...like this? It's scaring me, Eren."

"You'll find out soon! You're smart like that." Sure, Armin can hold him and Mikasa if he wants to, but Eren is a skilled fighter.

The brunet grabs onto his friend's hands and promptly pulls him over his bed, and onto his back. He rolls over onto the floor, so that he lies on his back and crushes the blond under his weight.

"Ugh! Okay, okay! Don't tell me then! Just get _off_!" Armin relents, making desperate attempts to shove his friend off him. The brunet immediately sits up, not wanting to suffocate his poor friend. Once they sit face-to-face, Eren furrows his brow, creating that crease that Levi had smoothed down during their last calculus session.

This is impossible, Eren groans loudly and flops down on the worn carpeting of his bedroom floor. Impossible not to think of Levi, or to have the sugary-sweet aroma of candy apples branded into all his senses.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, guys! Happy Birthday to a certain extremely sassy captain, and a Merry Christmas to you! ⋆ᗰદ૨૨****ʏ⋆ᐠ₍⁽˚⑅̆˚⁾₎ᐟ⋆ᘓમ૨****ıડ****τന੨ડ⋆ ****Levi looks as if he hasn't gained a year （ ****´∀｀） I have this theory that he might be one of Santa's elves, and he's come to spread joy to us all. Or kicks to the face. Ow. - Makoto**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Attack on Titan/進撃の巨人****.**

* * *

**Blooming Love...oh, and Calculus**

"His birthday is tomorrow," Armin remarks offhandedly. He and Eren lounge around the brunet's bedroom, feeling too lazy to get up and do anything. Armin's uncle is out on a business trip again, so he'll be staying over at the Jaegers' residence for the majority of Winter Break.

"I already bought something for him. He seems like a practical person, doesn't he?" Eren says, moving over to his nightstand and rummaging through the drawer. He pulls out a small, slim package and holds it up for Armin to see. The blond gives him a curious look.

"Is there something going on between you and Levi?"

"And what makes you think that?" Eren raises an eyebrow, but tanned cheeks take on a faint rosy hue. Now that his cold is gone, his dark caramel complexion has come back.

"You like him, don't you? And I don't mean as a best friend." Armin gives the brunet a pointed look. Of course Armin came to the correct conclusion so quickly. Eren held not a single doubt that he'd put two-and-two together in the short amount of time they had seen each other. Armin had probably connected it to the dance in the two days they were away from one another.

"You could say that we're dating, but it would be a term used very loosely," Eren replies, placing the package on his nightstand.

"What do you mean?" the blond asks.

"All of our kisses have been attempted." The brunet flops down heavily next to his friend.

"Oh, well, there's his birthday."

"What do you mean?" Eren is the one who asks the question this time.

"Don't worry about it. You'll get your chance." Armin offers him a sympathetic look and pats the other boy's arm in a form of comfort.

* * *

"Hey." Levi answers the door on the fine and finally sunny late Christmas afternoon. The sky is its usual bright blue, and Eren can't help but notice that his beloved's eyes have taken on a bluish shade of grey. Levi wears a grey button-up with rolled up sleeves and jeans. The shade of his shirt brings more of the grey out of his eyes, so that his eyes appear to shift from blue to grey even with the slightest of movements. Suddenly, the brunet really hopes that Armin's encouraging words are right, because gosh darn it.

"Come on in." The dark-haired boy steps back to allow Eren and Armin to come inside.

"Hey, Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday!" Armin says cheerfully.

"Thanks." Levi looks slightly embarrassed as they walk inside. He takes the blond's coat and neatly places it on the coat rack next to the door, while Armin makes his way to the living room.

Eren smiles and leans down slightly to give the dark-haired boy a chaste kiss to the forehead. Levi blinks in surprise and flushes, closing the door.

"It's good to see you, too, Eren." He awkwardly pats Eren's cheek.

The brunet grins and laughs, wrapping an arm around Levi's slim waist. "Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas."

"Thank you." Levi gently pushes Eren away. "Here, let me take your coat." He helps Eren take off the heavy outerwear, revealing a light blue dress shirt.

"Blue looks good on you, you know," Levi mentions, hanging the older's coat on the coat rack. He moves back over to Eren, unwrapping the dark red scarf from around his neck with nimble fingers. The brunet reaches up to gently caress a fair cheek with calloused fingertips, and Levi freezes slightly before nuzzling into it, albeit hesitantly. Eren tilts his head at the other's sudden shyness.

"Come on, it took a while for Mikasa and me to prepare all the food." Levi nervously moves away, tossing his scarf onto the coat rack. He then walks ahead, and Eren follows him into the dining room.

He notices that Mikasa and Levi's parents aren't home. Must be at work. Eren knows that their mother is a full-time nurse at the same hospital that his dad works at, and that their schedules have them coming home very late at night, or at ungodly hours of the morning. As for their dad, who is an architect, he must be working on a crazy big project because of the holidays.

"Whoa, you guys made all this?" Eren looks at the dining table in awe. There's several delicious-looking foods decorating one end to the other.

"Well, Levi did," Mikasa corrects, walking up to the two boys. "The shrimp is a very good cook."

"Gee, thanks, Sis." Levi rolls his eyes at the insulting nickname she has called him for god-knows-how-long. "All three of you can start if you want, I've got something in the oven," he says while walking to the kitchen.

Before Levi can walk away, the brunet presses his face into fragrant dark locks. Mikasa raises her eyebrows as her brother walks away with a bit of color on his cheeks. The kitchen door is shut, the dark-haired girl turns to Eren with a curious look.

"...Are you two together?" Mikasa asks. The brunet feels a bit of a protective vibe coming from the girl. Of course, this is her little brother they're talking about. She may not show that she cares most of the time, but actually, she really does.

"Yes. We are," Eren replies with a small smile. He holds his ground. That's one thing that Mikasa does; she observes you very closely. It would unnerve any other guy and have him running for the mountains, but Eren has known Mikasa since they were kids, so he knows her ways.

She smirks smugly. "Thought so."

"Yeah, gosh, Mikasa, get with the times," Armin jokes, walking up behind Eren. The lacrosse player laughs, running a hand through his tousled locks.

All three friends sit down at the table, just as Levi walks back into the dining room balancing pumpkin pie in one hand and a pile of plates in the other.

"Good god, so much food," Eren says, once again, looking over all the different types of foods.

"Eat up," Levi orders, placing the pie, balanced on his right hand, and the pile of plates, in his left hand, down. "We didn't make all this for nothing."

"Dude," Armin whispers, leaning towards Eren, "Smart, cute, _and_ he can cook? He's a keeper."

The brunet gives the blond a look before offering a crooked half-smile. "Yeah. You're right."

* * *

"Does anyone have an extra pants button?" Armin groans, leaning back in his chair.

"Sorry, you're out of luck, bro," Eren replies with a nonchalant shrug. Mikasa laughs, and Levi stands to gather all the dishes.

"I'll get all the dishes." Before he can grab his sister's plate, she grabs his wrist.

"No need to worry about it. I'll get it."

"Uh, thanks?" Levi gives the girl a puzzled look. She gives Eren a discreet wink before standing and gathering all their dishes. As she passes by on the way to the kitchen, he mouths "thank you."

Armin gives his best friend a pointed look, then glances over at Levi, who still remains a bit startled by his sister's sudden act of kindness. Eren stands, and with a nervous smile to the blond, he walks over to his supposed boyfriend.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?" the brunet asks quietly, gently taking Levi's hand as the other boy glances at him.

"Sure," he replies, albeit a bit reluctantly.

Eren leads him out of the dining room and into the living room, then into the doorway of a guest bedroom. It's quiet enough to hear a pin drop, aside from the occasional clink of ceramic and silverware coming from the kitchen.

"What is it?" Levi glances down as Eren takes his other hand into his own. Instantly, the brunet notices something is off. To confirm his suspicions, something gently flutters down in the space between their connected hands.

A leaf. A small, oval-shaped leaf.

Both boys glance up at the same time. Eren grins with a small flush present on his tanned cheeks, while Levi looks away in embarrassment, evidently caught off guard.

Mistletoe.

"I swear I didn't do anything," Eren blurts out with wide eyes.

Levi shakes his head in exasperation, but chuckles at their situation. "I never accuse you." The brunet sighs in relief, releasing the other boy's hands to hold onto his waist, while Levi's arms find their way around Eren's neck. They remain like that for a couple moments, until Eren leans down, their lips just barely touching.

Levi's warm breath ghosts over his lips and cheeks, his sweet fruity aroma burning into all of Eren's senses. The younger boy leans up the rest of the way, locking their lips together in a chaste kiss.

Eren unconsciously smiles into the kiss. Levi's lips are thin, but extremely soft.

After several moments, the need for oxygen becomes pressing, so both boys pull away.

"I told you it'd be soon," the brunet says with a cheeky grin.

Levi's gaze flickers between his lips and eyes. "I was hoping it would've been earlier."

The older boy smile turns sheepish, quickly wiped away by another kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, guys! I hope you had a very Merry Christmas! ****I would have updated sooner, but I've been working on two other stories. But enough of that. Here's**** a short filler chapter to show how much of a butt I can be. - Makoto**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Attack on Titan/進撃の巨人****.**

* * *

**Blooming Love...oh, and Calculus**

"You remembered?" Levi's tone is incredulous, but his small smile holds a hint of amusement. He can't believe the brunet had recalled the story of his discombobulated mechanical pencil.

The couple sits on the younger's bed, their legs tangled together. It's the day after his birthday, as Eren forgot to give Levi his birthday present the previous day. Their first kiss was mind-blowing, as were the ones shared afterwards.

Levi holds the plastic case with a turquoise mechanical pencil. "It matches your eyes, did you notice?"

Eren offers a sly smile and raised eyebrows. "Maybe."

Levi scrunches his nose up at the brunet. "You sly dog." In response, Eren leans forward for a kiss, and Levi fulfills his wishes. He's well aware that he spoils the brunet far too much, but it's much too fun to pamper someone else. At least in his opinion. It's also rather amusing when Eren's deprivation of kisses causes him to pout.

* * *

"You must have incredibly thick skin." Eren tugs on Levi's cardigan, causing it to slip down his shoulder. The fingers of his other hand are tangled with the younger's.

"Stop it," Levi grumbles, swatting the brunet's hand away and pulling his outerwear back up his shoulder. Eren laughs, and in return, his partner gives him a sharp look.

The couple walk through a park on a cool early Sunday morning. There's a few people out walking their dogs, and drops of dew hang on the trees' bare branches from last night's rain.

Eren admits he's never felt so at peace and so calm before. And happy. Despite his quiet exterior, Levi is an anxious person, but a mild one, and fortunately, the brunet gets a view of what lies behind his cautiously shy demeanor. The dark-haired boy is becoming comfortable around Eren; that being all the lacrosse player wants at this point in time.

In all honesty, this isn't the first or the second time Eren has dated anyone, but it is the first time he's felt the peculiar tightening of the chest, or the occasional dull throb and butterflies he feels, even only at the sight of Levi, cheesy as it is.

Yet one look at dark eyelashes, smooth cheekbones, and thin lips, Eren knows he's smitten. Taken, and never wanting to be returned.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, guys! I admit that I have no idea where I'm going with this story, so**** please bare with me here. Anyways, Happy New Years to you! Especially to those who are born in the year of the sheep! - Makoto**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Attack on Titan/進撃の巨人****.**

* * *

**Blooming Love...oh, and Calculus**

Levi has soon come to learn that Eren is rather clingy, and whenever the two of them are alone, the older boy is hugging him so closely that not even water could separate them. If he had to be honest, Levi is stuck between being uncomfortable, but also being warm. Physical contact with others, besides his sister, is a line he rarely crossed until now. So on this cloudy and windy New Year's Eve, both boys lounge around on the brunet's bed.

The previous day Eren had called Levi. "My parents won't be home," he had said. "They're going to be at a dinner party in Trost, and will be staying there for the night." Trost is rather far. It takes about three hours to get there by car from Shiganshina.

"Fine," Levi had replied, followed by Eren's nervous laughter.

"I mean, if you want to spend time with your family…"

"I'll be alone, too, actually, so I don't mind."

"Where's Mikasa wandering off to?"

"Don't know. But I suspect Armin," Levi said, crossing his arms and leaning back against the kitchen island behind himself.

"Ah, yes, _Armin_." Eren's low voice had a mocking tone to it.

"I thought you'd be spending time with him?"

"I was going to, but once I found out that my parents would be gone…"

And now here they are, Levi sitting on Eren's bed with said boy's head resting upon his thighs. The older's hands are occupied with the hair tie around his wrist, which he pulls and snaps back. After a while, the dull throb in his wrist becomes a sharp sting, and he gently swats Eren's hands away from his wrist. The brunet grins and chuckles in response.

"Sorry." He presses a sloppy kiss to reddening skin in some form of apology. Levi ruffles his hair.

"Will you be able to stay up until midnight?"

"We're high schoolers. We're built to stay up into the ungodly hours of the morning," the brunet counters. Levi chuckles.

"I guess so." He runs his fingers through messy chocolate locks, the tips of his fingers gently massaging the scalp. Eren leans into the touch, nestling deeper into Levi's lap. They sit in comfortable silence, until a sudden burst of color lights up the night sky, as seen from Eren's bedroom window. Both boys jump in surprise at the sharp clap of fireworks.

Eren moves off of Levi's lap and rolls off his bed. "Hey, let's go watch them."

Levi nods in agreement, allowing the older boy to take his hand. He leads him out of his room and down the hallway into his parents' bedroom, opening the glass sliding door to a balcony.

Already, bursts of red, blue, green, purple, gold, and orange are lighting up the dark night sky with vibrant colors. Both boys stare at the flashy show in awe, despite the biting wind that runs it fingers through dark locks and pinches their reddening cheeks.

Eren casually wraps an arm around his shoulders, while Levi presses himself against the other boy, providing each other the warmth that their thin jackets can not.

Watching the fireworks with someone is a different experience for Eren. The brunet usually ends watches up watching the fireworks alone because his parents are fast asleep, weary from their long days.

But now, Eren knows he has someone new to watch the fireworks with, and it makes him feel content and warm.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Attack on Titan/進撃の巨人****.**

**Blooming Love...oh, and Calculus**

It's that feeling again. That feeling of getting all the air in his lungs pushed out. This time, it causes Levi to panic a little bit since it's across his whole stomach. He places his hand on the warm object laid across himself, running it across the surface. Soft cotton underneath his fingertips sparks recognition and familiarity.

"Eren," Levi breathes out, wondering how they even got into this sleeping position, "you're crushing me."

He receives a small grunt in response, indicating that the brunet isn't about to move off his source of heat. The dark-haired boy sighs, glancing around as best he can and getting his bearings.

All the covers on Eren's bed are kicked out around them, and when he moves, Levi finds that his toes are pressed up against the headboard, his legs bent. Eren's whole body is spread over his torso, his head and arms are dangling over the bed.

How were they able to sleep like this? More importantly, how did they end up like this? Levi recalls they fell asleep like normal people. And then this happened. In a way, it sort of amazes him.

He attempts to wake up Eren again by lightly shaking him. The older boy has way more muscle than his clothes let on, and Levi would appreciate it if Eren got his sixty-seven-point-one kilograms worth of myocytes off of himself because it's really starting to get hard to breathe. And Levi needs air. Now. Not to mention that Eren's dead weight is a lot more than his normal standing weight.

"Eren, wake up, or else I'm going to suffer from hypoxia."

The brunet groans in response, slowly opening his eyes. Only to face the ground. Since when do wooden floors talk? "What…?"

"Eren, off. _Now._"

"Oh, gosh!" He quickly moves off of Levi, who breathes out in relief. "Sorry, sorry."

"It's fine. I'm just wondering how we ended up like that," he chuckles softly, causing Eren's panicked expression to turn into a charming smile.

"Hey, you look really different without your glasses," the brunet mentions. Levi reaches up to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Is that good or bad?"

"It's a good different."

"I can barely see you." Eren looks like a blurry blob of dark chocolate bedhead, tan skin, and a white v-neck, and Levi doesn't even try to squint because he knows it will fail to assist his poor eyesight.

"Here." The older boy grabs Levi's glasses from the nightstand and hands it to him.

"Thanks."

"Yes, it'll be a shame if you couldn't see my gorgeous face," Eren says cheekily with a teasing grin. Levi puts on his glasses and huffs out a laugh.

"'A shame' isn't exactly it. 'A relief' is more like it."

"What?! Rude!" The brunet places a hand on his chest, mocking offense. Levi purses his lips.

"Oh please."

Eren leans down to wrap his arms around Levi in a hug and bury his face in the younger's hair. "You smell good," he murmurs against the tousled locks

"Thanks." Levi pats the other's back, already used to Eren's random blurting. The brunet turns his head slightly to press a chaste kiss to the younger's temple.

"Oh, yeah, Happy New Year's," Levi mentions, wrapping his arms around Eren's neck. His fingers weave their way into soft dark chocolate locks. He presses his cheek onto the older's tangled bedhead, catching the scent of pine...mm...no, fir. Albeit it's a very subtle scent, and Levi has to nuzzle his face into Eren's tousled locks to really pin down the aroma.

"A new year, huh? Time really flies by. It feels like we were just starting our junior year," the lacrosse player says, his low voice muffled by Levi's neck.

Suddenly, a low grumbling sound comes from somewhere. Instantly after, Eren pulls away to give a sheepish smile.

Levi raises an eyebrow. "I'm assuming it's time for breakfast?"

"You assumed correctly."

"Alright. I'll go make something." Both boys untangle themselves from one another and roll off the bed. Eren grabs Levi's hand, leading him out of his room and downstairs to the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" the dark-haired boy asks, going over to the fridge.

"A real breakfast, for once in my high school life," Eren replies.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do. Luckily, it looks like your mom just went grocery shopping…"

* * *

"Please marry me," is the first thing that makes it past Eren's lips, seeing all the delicious breakfast foods on the kitchen island that Levi had whipped up. Light, golden pancakes, crispy bacon, fluffy scrambled eggs...gosh. Everything.

Levi grins. "Maybe in a couple of years, I'll think about it."

"Does Mikasa wake up to this every morning?"

"Every weekend she does."

"I'm so jealous of her," the brunet groans, haphazardly throwing his arms around Levi's waist. "She gets her cute brother to make her breakfast every Saturday and Sunday."

"You make her sound like a slave-driver." Levi rolls his eyes and squeezes Eren's arms.

"That wasn't my intention."

"Well, eat up. I didn't make this all for nothing." Eren releases his boyfriend, but not without leaning down to give him a kiss on the cheek. He already feels like they're an old married couple, but he rather likes the notion.

"Alright, thanks."

"No problem." Levi waves it off, while Eren grins charmingly in return.

The brunet hopes that Levi meant it when he said he'd think about his "marriage proposal."

* * *

Mikasa sits down across from Armin, who is typing away on his phone, at the dining table. "Who are you texting?" she asks, tilting her head in curiosity.

"Connie. He says he needs major help with AP Chem when we get back to school."

"How did he even make it into an AP class in the first place?"

"Hey, give him some credit. Sure, he doesn't seem like the sharpest tool in the shed, but he surprises you."

"Connie._ 'He surprises you.'_ You're joking, right?" Mikasa raises her eyebrows. The blond laughs.

"Yeah, he is! Did you expect that he'd be the one to break up with Sasha?"

"Oh, that's right. That was the main talk of our sophomore year. I wonder why he broke up with her; he never said why," the dark-haired girl wonders aloud. Her best friend shrugs, putting his phone down.

"Maybe her gluttonous habits were tiring him out."

Mikasa laughs. "That's probably it. Or…" she gives Armin a knowing look, "it could be for someone else."

"Really? I thought he would've worked up the guts to ask them out by now. That relationship ended in the middle of sophomore year."

"If you haven't noticed, he's a bit on the shy side when it comes to girls." Suddenly, Armin snaps his fingers.

"Oh! Or maybe he thought of Sasha as more of a best friend. You know how comfortable he is around her."

"Or it could be both." Mikasa shrugs

"What, he likes someone else, _and_ he thinks of Sasha as just a friend?" Her blond friend thinks about it, then agrees with a nod. "That's the most likely scenario." Then he pauses. "So I'm going to tutor him in AP Chem."

Mikasa opens her mouth, about to say something, but decides against it. Armin notices.

"What?"

"Nothing."

He gives her a suspicious look. "Fine, then." The phone next to his hand starts vibrating, indicating that someone has texted him. Most likely Connie.

Once the blond's focus is entirely on his phone, Mikasa grins mischievously. She most definitely has to make a bet with Eren and her brother about this.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, guys! I'm here with another chapter, after god knows how long! ＼ ****(*T▽T*)／ ****I'm planning to tie a ribbon around this soon, but I'm not going to go into much detail with that yet. Meanwhile, please enjoy more (attempted) cute Ereri! - Makoto**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Attack on Titan/進撃の巨人****.**

* * *

**Blooming Love...oh, and Calculus**

Eren walks to school with Armin on a fine and sunny Monday morning. It is still cool out, so he wears the school's cream-colored sweater, unbuttoned, underneath his usual navy blazer. Armin actually looks a bit cold today, seeing as he's rubbing his upper arms in an attempt to conjure heat. He's even wearing a pull-over sweater under his buttoned blazer.

"I bet Mikasa stays warm underneath that scarf," the blond mentions, sounding almost bitter, as they see her come into sight.

"No kidding."

Eren spots his boyfriend walking towards the school building with Hanji as they greet Mikasa at the school's front gates. Then there's the fact that he's only wearing the school's navy cardigan, unbuttoned. That's all. _How?_ Eren shakes his head in exasperation as he and his two best friends walk to the school building to get out of the cold.

The bell rings just as they step inside, and Eren groans. "I have to get to the locker rooms."

"Have fun freezing out there!" Armin calls after him.

"Thank you, I will!"

* * *

He finds that he's a lot more aware of Eren, now that they're a couple. As they're in AP Chem class, Levi notices how the brunet's hair is pushed back, revealing more of his forehead, and how his tanned cheeks are flushed a healthy rosy color. Probably just came from P.E., where all the students must run the tortuous 1.5 mile course.

Levi focuses his attention back to the solution in front of him. Today, he has the pleasure of mixing rather explosive reactants together to create a non-explosive and completely safe product. Though it does require a copious amount of caution, and it's much too bad that his partner is Auruo Bossard.

Levi has no idea how to talk this guy—he's already bitten his tongue twice and is currently nursing it. He just opts to ignore the older boy and goes on with the experiment.

Well, he would've, if the explosion in front of them didn't happen.

He and Auruo all but dive under their desk. Levi releases an exasperated sigh.

The shattering of glass is followed by shrill, ear-splitting screeches and shrieks, as well as yells of surprise. _Yet again._

_Those_ girls again.

"You okay?" He turns to Auruo, who nods quickly in reply. Levi nods as well, about to stand, but is interrupted by a low, concerned voice.

"Hey, you guys okay?" The dark-haired boy glances up from his spot on the floor.

Eren stands by their table with a furrowed brow, creating that worried crease, as he looks down at his boyfriend.

Levi grabs the edge of the table and stands. "Yeah...we're fine." He offers a hand to Auruo whose face is scrunched up in a sour expression. The blond takes Levi's hand gratefully.

"Thanks," he says.

Mr. Bach rushes over to the scene of. "Well, Mr. Ackerman, it looks like you have the table of honor right behind Miss Dressler and Miss Forst."

"Mm." Levi offers a polite half-smile, but Eren can tell his thoughts are revolving around negative word choices. He discreetly reaches out a hand, brushing it against Levi's wrist. The dark-haired boy offers a small tilt of the head and tiny smile in response.

* * *

"So, you're gonna start tutoring Connie today?" Eren asks Armin during the beginning of AP Calc, when students are just trickling in.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Wait—how do you know?"

"Mikasa."

"Oh." Armin doesn't look surprised. "You have a calculus date today?"

"Yeah. After lacrosse practice."

"By the by, how's it going with Levi? You two seem to be incredibly stable as a couple."

"Well, I sort of 'proposed' to him over Winter Break, if you count that as 'stable,'" Eren replies.

"How did he react?"

"He said he'd think about it."

"Oh, you guys are definitely stable."

The brunet gives Armin a look. "Are you like one of those trolls from _Frozen_?"

"You mean you didn't know?" Eren snorts and shakes his head at his best friend's silliness.

His eyes focus on the door, watching as Levi walks in, looking out of breath. He must've just came from P.E. judging by his flushed cheeks and how his glasses seem to rest on his nose in a strict fashion. He must've shoved them on his face because of his weariness, and his ability to give zero cares.

Armin watches with amusement as Eren's turquoise eyes instantly soften as they catch the sight of his partner.

"You guys are seriously made for each other."

"What?" The brunet's attention snaps back to his best friend and smiles sheepishly. "Sorry, Armin."

"It's alright. I don't mind." The blond smiles, not having seen Eren so...affectionate for someone before.

Levi is truly something else. A saint, perhaps. Maybe that's why he was born on Christmas Day.

Armin snickers at his theory, while his best friend gives him an odd look.

Eh, it's cute, either way.

* * *

Levi quietly gazes out to the field, watching the boys' lacrosse practice go on from the bleachers. Hanji has gone home, overworked from the long school day. It gives him some peace and quiet for once.

He's not surprised to see Eren skillfully weave through his other teammates, making a quick goal with a firm toss of his lacrosse stick. But that doesn't mean the brunet's agility and athleticism ceases to amaze him.

Levi sighs, moving his glasses up to his hair and pressing his face into his hands. He feels unusually weary. All the food he ate over the break must be taking its toll on him. Or maybe the fact that senior year is closing on them faster than he imagined?

The coach's whistle goes off, signalling the end of lacrosse practice, but Levi ceases to notice. That is, until the distinct aroma of fir trees and deodorant washes over him.

"Hey, you okay?" Eren asks, sitting on the step below the younger boy, who removes his hands from his face.

"Yeah," Levi replies, bringing his glasses down. "Just...tired."

"Senior year coming too soon?" The brunet places his hand over Levi's, which rests against his knee.

"Yeah…"

"I would just take it one day at a time."

The dark-haired boy manages a weak smile, reaching out his free hand to caress Eren's flushed cheek. "Seems like the best option, huh."

He pushes back dark chocolate strands from bright turquoise eyes. Eren leans into the light and gentle touch, nuzzling into Levi's warm fingers.

"Get changed so we can get going." The brunet nods, standing up from his seat on the bleachers.

"See you soon."

* * *

"Hey, you're improving." Levi looks proud as he checks over Eren's calculus homework. "You're getting the hang of this. Only one problem wrong, but it's a tricky one." He hands the worksheet back to the brunet, who looks accomplished at getting most of his homework correct.

"Here," the dark-haired boy says, pulling a piece of scratch paper towards himself, "I'll show you how to do it…"

After about ten minutes of explaining on Levi's part, Eren understands and is able to do the problem, thus finishing his homework.

"Finally done!" the older boy exclaims, stretching his arms above his head. Levi shakes his head, biting into the apple that had magically appeared in his hand. He probably had gotten up sometime between Eren starting the problem, and him finishing it.

The soft ring of a phone notification is heard, and Eren reaches into his back pocket. While the turquoise-eyed boy checks the text sent to him, Levi flips the page of the book in front of himself.

"Oh, get this," Eren says, and his boyfriend looks up from his book, closing it with his free hand.

"What?" he asks, taking another bite of apple.

"So my mom is away on a business trip, and she sent this." The brunet reads the text that his mother had sent him:

'_Eren, if you have trouble using the house key, you can always go through the dog door around the back. Love, Mom.'_

"That's really degrading. Especially when it's from my own mom," Eren remarks afterwards. Though, true to her word, in the past, when the lock was all rusty, and it was literally impossible to open the door with the key, the brunet had to crawl through the dog door in the back.

Levi raises an eyebrow. "More degrading for you, or me? I'm the one dating you, after all."

"Seriously rude!" The older boy mocks hurt, placing a hand on his chest. "And this is coming from my own beloved boyfriend. Is everybody against me today?"

Levi rolls his eyes. "We're _always_ against you, Eren."

"Oh, gee, thanks." But the brunet grins at the other's poorly covered sarcasm.

"You're welcome." The dark-haired boy pauses. "You have a dog?"

"Well, used to. She passed away three years ago, but we still kept the door for a backup."

Levi gives Eren an odd ;ook. "How big was your dog?"

"She was a German shepherd...and I'm not _that_ fat, is that what you're implying?" The lacrosse player raises his eyebrows. "It's your fault anyways, for having awesome cooking skills."

"I'm not saying you're fat," Levi scoffs. "The only thing that'll keep you from going through that door is pure muscle, but don't let that head of yours get too big."

Eren smiles sweetly. "What are you talking about? I'm modest."

"And you wonder why people are against you."


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Attack on Titan/進撃の巨人****.**

**Blooming Love...oh, and Calculus**

Levi has found out one of Eren's major pet peeves, and how annoye_d_ he gets about it. He can see how the older boy used to be extremely passionate and aggressive during his freshman and sophomore years. It didn't all go away, but it's cooled down astronomically.

It's Thursday, during their study date, when the brunet suddenly freezes. Levi notices the change in his boyfriend's demeanor, and questions it warily, nervous about Eren's sudden change.

"I hate it when she does this," the lacrosse player finally sighs heavily, holding up a packet of assignments. Levi remains silent to allow the older boy's explanation.

"This is so disorganized! I mean, look at it." Eren flips through the Spanish packet he is working on. The first page looks fine, but then he turns it, revealing an upside-down page on the back, with the number three on it. "What the heck? If you want us to learn Spanish correctly, the least you can do is put the pages in order so we don't get confused."

Levi takes the pages from Eren and flips through it himself. It looks like the odd pages are back-to-back and the even pages are back-to-back, but the backsides of all these pages are upside-down.

"I hate when things aren't in order, it's seriously annoying. I can't find anything easily and conveniently."

The dark-haired boy hands back Eren's Spanish homework. "It could be a lot worse," the dark-haired boy remarks.

The brunet furrows his brow in irritation, creating that same crease, and Levi is sure he hasn't seen the older boy this upset before. It's alarming, yet kind of funny at the same time. Levi admits that it irks him a tiny bit to see everything so disorganized like that, albeit not as much as Eren.

"Whatever, but you get tired after half a year of it."

_"¿Su profesor nunca aprendió?"_ ("Your teacher never learned?") Levi asks in Spanish. Eren looks a bit surprised, but not too much. The foreign words are calming and smooth as they roll off of the small boy's tricky tongue.

"Yeah...where did you learn Spanish?" the brunette questions back.

_"En la escuela intermedia,"_ ("In middle school,") the younger boy replies. Eren grins.

"You never cease to amaze me."

Levi gives a quick smile, seeing that the older boy has calmed down. He should start speaking Spanish more often.

"Do you speak anything else?" the older boy asks out of curiosity.

Levi holds up a hand, ticking off fingers as he goes. "French," he pulls one finger back, "Japanese," another finger, "German," yet another finger, "and Latin...that's about it."

"You know Latin? Isn't that a dead language...? Oh, and German? Nice." Eren gives the dark-haired boy a mischievous look.

"I'm assuming you know German," Levi remarks, wrapping his right hand around his left wrist.

"_Noch eine andere richtige Annahme,_" ("Yet another correct assumption,") the brunet says. The rather rough language fits Eren's low, mellow voice.

Levi grins. "You flatter me."

Eren places a hand atop the younger boy's wrist. "Of course, you are _mein geliebter_ (my beloved), after all."

A shade of rosy-pink is dusted Levi's fair cheeks, coming mostly from the boy's anxious embarrassment. "_Vos estis multum etiam dulcis,_" he murmurs softly in Latin.

"What?" Eren tilts his head in curiosity.

"Nothing."

* * *

Soon, the weekend is upon them, with Levi keeping Eren company while his mother is still on a business trip and his father is at work.

It's a cloudy Saturday afternoon, and the couple lounge around on the brunet's bed in a relaxed state, piled atop one another other.

Eren lays across Levi's stomach, the dark-haired boy is already used to feeling the older boy's heavy weight balanced across his torso. And the brunet's back makes a good table, so that's a plus. The dark-haired boy reads a book, and takes care to make sure the spine of the novel isn't digging intoEren's latissimus dorsi, while the brunet is on his phone, conversing with his mom.

"I'm fine," the lacrosse player says into his phone. There's a pause, then, "Yeah, Levi is keeping me company. How did you know that someone was here with me?"

Levi isn't really paying attention to the conversation, more focused on the words in his book and the gentle aroma of laundry detergent coming from Eren's dark blue hoodie. He curls his legs up more, his thighs making contact with the other side of the brunet's body, and flips a page in his book. His fingers worry at the corner and edges of the page, a relentless habit of his.

Eren still continues to talk to his mother, occasionally glancing behind himself at Levi, who continues to read quietly.

"Alright. Love you lots, bye." The brunet hangs up, then reaches over to place his phone on his nightstand.

Eren lets out a sigh, shifting slightly at the unaccustomed feeling of having a book spine press in the sensitive spot below his shoulder blades. "Are you thinking of studying abroad?" he questions out of the blue.

"No...are you?"

"You know…" the older boy muses and chews on the tip of his pinky, "I don't think I am. I was thinking of going to Maria University, since it's close to home."

Levi turns a page in his book. "I'm probably going to do the same thing, so my parents don't have to pay out of country. Why, did your mom mention something about colleges?"

"Yeah. She says in England they have a lot of great colleges, and since she's there, she's looking into opportunities for me," Eren says. "But to be honest, I just want to stay in Shiganshina. Maybe live with you. Are you still thinking of my marriage proposal?"

"I said I'd think about it, didn't I?" Levi counters. "We've still got a couple years till we're out."

"I'm just joking." Eren raises his eyebrows. "Besides, you might find someone better than me in couple years' time."

Levi blinks and thinks over the brunet's statement. "To be honest..." he shuts his book, "I don't think I will."


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Attack on Titan/進撃の巨人****.**

**Blooming Love...oh, and Calculus**

"What is _that_?" Eren asks in horror, pointing at something on Levi's upper arm. It's a rare occasion when the dark-haired boy wears short sleeves, but when he finally does, Eren has the pleasure of seeing a juicy blue-and-black bruise.

They sit side by side on the couch in the Jaeger household on a cloudy Sunday morning. Levi reads a book, while Eren texts his mom and completes practice calculus problems for the test coming up. Of course, Levi helps him whenever he gets stuck.

"What is what?" Levi asks, glancing up from his book and giving the other boy a weird look. He flinches when firm fingertips venture around his tender upper arm, and looks down. "Oh,_ that_. Mikasa gave that to me yesterday at dinner. She was annoyed because I said something. I don't remember." He turns back to his book.

"Well, gee." Eren observes the large blemish that mars otherwise clear skin. It sticks out like a dinosaur in the middle of a city, and, "Is it popping out? Like, is it a bump?" He has the strong urge to poke at it, but decides against it.

"I forgot about it until you brought it up."

"How could you forget that?" The brunet furrows his brow.

"I just do," Levi says with a nonchalant shrug, running a hand through his hair. "You're an only child, so you probably don't understand the dynamics of a sibling rivalry."

"If you have friends, like Armin and Mikasa, it's better, but if don't...it gets pretty lonely," Eren admits.

"Do you get lonely when your parents are away like this?" Levi's steely gaze moves to his face.

"Sometimes." He shrugs. "But I like to focus what's happening now." The lacrosse player leans his whole dead weight against Levi, who has to catch himself on the arm of the sofa.

"You're going to crush me," Levi says as Eren wraps his arms around his smaller figure and buries his face in sweet-smelling locks.

"That was the plan." The brunet smiles into dark locks as Levi's book slips from his hands and lands onto the floor.

Levi pats Eren's arm in an attempt to comfort the older boy. "I think you're just squeezing out all your stress on me."

"Rude! I'm not that type of person," Eren gripes, lightly hitting his head against Levi's.

"Denial is only the first step, Eren." The dark-haired boy blows away stray strands of hair falling into his eyes. "Now, can you get off of me? My stomach muscles are starting to burn."

"No way. It's what you get for being mean to me."

"Fine, be that way." Levi sighs, leaning forward so that he's lying against the couch, where he can support Eren without tiring out his abdominal muscles. He's in a position where he can't go through with any fancy moves, which is flipping Eren over his back. The dark-haired boy isn't even sure he could, because of the brunet's weight advantage.

Eren's grip loosens around Levi's shoulders, and, with a surprised yelp on his part, the younger boy is flipped onto his back. The brunet observes how dark locks fan out behind his head, and how a couple stubborn locks fall into clever stormy eyes. His glasses are a bit crooked, but if you asked Eren what the definition of cute is, it would be the boy lying beneath himself.

Levi reaches up to wrap his arms around Eren's neck, while the older boy leans down to give him a kiss. The younger's fingers slip into tousled and fluffy dark chocolate locks, each strand downy underneath his fingertips.

The brunet's chapped lips move slowly but passionately against Levi's shy ones. Eren gives a firm press to the dark-haired boy's lips, before pulling away. It's really a shame that oxygen is a necessity. Then he takes in a deep breath and presses his forehead against Levi's, sugary apple invading all his senses, intoxicating him.

Levi gazes into fiery turquoise eyes. "I'm glad you didn't lose your anger issues from ninth grade."

"I didn't have anger issues! It was puberty. Or so my dad diagnosed me."

The dark-haired boy scoffs. "Sure."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you still have anger issues."

"I _so_ do not! You're just being mean." Eren pouts, digging his fingers into Levi's sides, causing the younger to jolt in surprise.

"Stop!" Levi manages out, writhing around, trying in vain to get rid of the brunet's pesky and quick fingers that seem to know every single one of his ticklish spots.

"You're so cute!" The older boy smiles, seeing as his boyfriend's cheeks turn a shade of strawberry and tears catch onto his long eyelashes because of his tightly-shut eyes.

"Let go," the dark-haired boy breathes out between silent laughter.

Once Eren sees that Levi is having a hard time catching his breath, he ceases his attacks. The younger boy gasps in frantic attempts to gather precious oxygen.

Eren laughs. "I didn't know you were so ticklish. I just thought I'd try. Good thing I did."

"Jerk." Levi wipes his eyes and kicks him in the side with his heel.

"Aw, I love you, too, Levi."

* * *

On a cloudy Monday afternoon, Levi sits out on the bleachers, conversing with Hanji. It feels like he hasn't talked to the brunet in a year or two. Eren seriously messes up his time-keeping.

"So, have you cracked open the mystery that is Eren Jaeger?" Hanji asks with a joking grin.

"Did you figure that out on your own?" Levi asks back.

"Well, I figured so, since you guys seem pretty close nowadays." The brunet shrugs.

"He's not that much of mystery. He's more like an open book."

"Yeah, and I bet you opened that book."

"Why, do you think Eren is a psychopath with anger issues?" Levi raises an eyebrow.

"Well, he certainly came off like that in freshman year, but I guess people mature." Hanji laughs, then his expression turns serious. "He's being nice to you, right?"

"What kind of person do you think he is?" the dark-haired boy questions again.

"Okay, sorry. I didn't mean to make accusations about him, just want to make sure you're in good hands."

"How considerate of you, _Father_." Levi's voice is dripping with sarcasm, but he appreciates Hanji's concern.

"It's perfectly normal for a father to be worried about his daughter," Hanji explains in his all-knowing voice. Levi shakes his head in exasperation at the brunet's antics.

Suddenly, the ringing of a phone comes from Hanji's pocket. He pulls out his phone and answers it. Levi sighs heavily and leans back against the fencing of the bleachers.

"Okay, bye." Hanji hangs up, then he turns to his best friend. "Sorry, I have to go. My mom needs me to go grocery shopping."

"Yeah, no problem."

"I'll see you tomorrow!" the brunet calls over his shoulder, slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder and making his way down the bleachers.

Once Hanji is gone, Levi's thoughts wander to Eren. He does recall, actually not too long ago, when he had first started tutoring the brunet, his best friend had said something about Eren being a "mystery."

"There's something more to him," Hanji had said. Definitely he hasn't seen all sides of Eren, but time will tell. Levi knows it was a fair warning.

But for the most part, Eren is the exact opposite of a mystery. He's so open with his emotions, extreme or not, so it's easy for Levi to know what the older boy is thinking or feeling. It's not too hard to remember the "psychopath with anger issues" from ninth grade. Eren had caused him unnecessary stress with his blunt and forward attitude, since the brunet was always hanging out with Mikasa. The dark-haired boy liked to keep his distance from Mikasa and her weird friends. Not like Hanji wasn't and isn't weird, but at least he wasn't getting upset over every. Single. Little. Thing. Eren was like a piece of paper; you have oxygen, all you need is a spark. Just a measly spark, and you ignite a huge forest fire. Though he had always admired Eren for standing up in what he believed in. Maybe he had fallen in love with the brunet two years ago and hadn't even realized it. Love works in strange ways.

"Hey." The peculiar aroma of fir trees and laundry detergent snaps Levi out of his thoughts. He glances over at Eren, who had taken a seat next to him. The brunet is wearing his school uniform, indicating that lacrosse practice must have ended a while ago.

"Hay is for Jean," Levi says back. Eren laughs.

"Sorry. Ready to go?"

"Mm-hm." The dark-haired boy stands, his boyfriend following suit, slinging his messenger bag on his shoulder. Eren takes a step down before holding out his hand to Levi, who takes it with a small smile. The brunet's hand is sweaty, but he ignores it for the time being. Their fingers interlace as both boys make their way down the bleachers.

As they walk across the campus, Eren spots one of his best friends walking out the gate with somebody.

"Wait a minute." He furrows his brow. "Is that Connie?"

"Yeah. Mikasa told me that Armin is tutoring him in AP Chem."

"Oh, I remember. I'm still wondering how he got into AP Chem."

"Give him some credit. Besides, I took you up on tutoring."

"Yeah, but I'm not as obnoxious as Connie," Eren jokes. Levi raises an eyebrow.

"Are you sure about that?"

The brunet throws a hand over his chest. "I feel hurt."

"Ever thought of joining drama class?"_  
_

"Oh, you must be referring to my fourteen-year-old, hormonal self?" Eren asks with a grin.

"Yes. I referring to the way you used to explode at the smallest of things," Levi replies, giving the brunet a wary side glance.

"I've grown out of that," Eren claims. "I swear."

"If you say so..."

"Have a little faith in me, will you? Oh, by the way, I love you."

Levi uses their connected hands to lightly smack him in the cheek. "You're weird."

"I'll take that as a 'I do, too.'"


	18. Chapter 18

**Blooming Love...oh, and Calculus**

_One year and five months later…_

"Mom. You need to stop," says eighteen-year-old Eren, taking his mother by the shoulders. He dons a graduation gown and cap, a blue dress shirt and black slacks. His mother cries crocodile tears for him.

"But you're so grown up now!" she wails.

"I know, I know." He smiles and gives her a big hug which she doesn't hesitate to return. She wraps her arms tightly around her son's sturdy frame, and Eren doesn't hesitate to hug back just as tightly.

On the other hand, eighteen-year-old Mikasa and Levi converse with their father who smiles and hugs them tightly to himself.

"Dad, you're crushing me," Levi manages out as he's pressed firmly to his father's side by a strong arm.

"That's the point," their dad says, smiling down at his children. Mikasa laughs, intertwining fingers with her younger brother's on the small of their father's back while Levi offers a small smile.

Both dark-haired siblings wear graduation gowns and hats. Levi wears a white dress shirt and black slacks underneath, while his older sister had gone with a simple dark purple dress that brings out the light make-up she had applied earlier.

Suddenly, a low, calming voice floats over the family.

"May I borrow Levi for a moment?" Eren questions politely, walking up to the trio of Ackermans.

"That's fine by me," Levi's father replies. He gives a kind smile with a sly wink to his son. The dark-haired boy narrows his eyes at his father before allowing Eren to take his hand and lead him somewhere away from his family.

"What's up?" Levi questions once he and Eren are away from the crowd, and in front of the bleachers behind the gym. The older boy seems a bit nervous, chewing his bottom lip raw. Then the brunet exhales before bringing a closed hand from behind his back. He takes Levi's left hand and quickly slips something onto his ring finger.

"A promise ring. Just so you don't forget our promise." A simple band of 14k gold hugs Levi's finger perfectly. The dark-haired male is left speechless.

There is no doubt, after dating Eren for two years, that he'd want to get married one day. Yet the gesture seems so otherworldly, he almost asks Eren to pinch him.

"It'll be soon," Eren remarks offhandedly.

"...I hope soon is soon."

"Now I feel pressured," the brunet laughs, opening his arms up to offer a hug. Levi wraps his arms around Eren's middle and presses his face in his shoulder. The familiar scent of fir envelopes the dark-haired boy's senses,

"I'm just kidding. I'll wait as long as it takes." Levi glances up into those sparkling turquoise eyes.

Eren grins. "I love you so much, Levi."

"I love you a lot, too, Eren."

* * *

**Hey, guys! Thank you all so much for reading and staying with me throughout the whole time I wrote ****_Blooming Love...and Calculus_**** \- I appreciate it so! (シ****_ _)シ ****Even though I've been thinking of writing a sequel, I feel relieved and sad that this story is ending.**

**Please answer this question, if you want to: would you like me to write a sequel to this story? Thanks, once again! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ ****\- Makoto**


End file.
